The New and Improved SunnyDale High
by Jubee1
Summary: Finished Buffy and the scoobies are invited to England to teach at Hogwarts, so Sunnydale needs a new slayer. Will she be worth anything or will she buckle under pressure? Mainly involving the new slayer, very little scooby gang!
1. New school, new year

A/n: okay, I decided that Brett isn't going to be in as much as I thought he was! Now onto the story!!!!! NO FLAMES PWEASE!

"Can you believe this place?" Sami asked her best friend who was practically her sister. Ana wasn't her blood relative but she lived with them. A few years ago her messed up family kicked her out and Sami and her mother Debbie had taken her in. Then her messed up family just up and left and haven't been heard from since. 

"I know, what kind of name is Sunnydale anyway?" Ana lowered her voice as they entered the library. Sami looked around.

"You know for a library, I'd have thought there'd be more people." Sami whispered.

"Really. I guess we should ask him." Ana pointed to a man in a sweater vest. Who wears a sweater vest in the end of August in California?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Giles looked up as two completely different looking girls enter the newly rebuilt library. One of them had to be his new slayer. He evaluated the two. One was shorter, with slightly larger muscles, and looked Hispanic. She was in a simple jeans and t-shirt outfit. The other was taller, slim, and not as strong in appearance. Her long hair flowed in the breeze and her red, plaid skirt swayed as she walked. She had on a black sweater material tank top over a white blouse with the sleeves rolled. The outfit was toped off with white knee socks and black high-heeled shoes. Giles assumed the shorter one might be the slayer.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two girls.

"Yea, we need books." Ana handed him the list she had. Giles busied himself with getting the right books. He didn't notice Dawn come in and walk to the counter as well. 

"There you go." Giles toped off the pile with the last book and Sami handed him her list. He did the same and piled the books on the counter. 

"Your names?"

"Ana Martinez."

"Samantha Jones."

Giles stopped a second at the name but continued typing. 

"Alright, Samantha can I speak to you after school, alone. Come to the library again." Giles said.

"Why? I can't be in trouble on the first day!" Sami questioned.

"You're not in trouble, I assure you. I just need to speak to you." 

"Fine. Whatever." Sami turned and left with Ana at her side. "What was that about?" she whispered.

"No clue." Ana whispered back. And they went through the door.

"Giles, is that her? Is that the new slayer?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"Yes, that is the new one." Giles wiped his glasses on his vest.

"Do you think she'll do well?" Dawnie was so full of questions.

"I don't know. I hope so." Giles answered clearing some books away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sami, look at that guy. Hottie alert!" Ana elbowed Sami. Sami turned to look over at a red head across the hall.

"Is it hot in here or is it just…" Sami collided with someone and books went flying. She hurried to pick them up. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." 

"That's okay." A blond boy handed Sami her Spanish book. "I'm Matt."

"Sami, and this is Ana." Sami introduced.

"Hi." Ana half waved.

"Hey. Do you know where room 112 is?" Matt asked. 

"No, sorry. We're new here." Sami said. Matt smiled.

"So am I. I moved from Westchester." 

"New York? Cool, we're from Michigan." Ana smiled. Sami could see the hottest of Matt also. 

"Cool, well I better go figure this out. Catch ya later." Matt walked off. Ana and Sami stared after him. 

"Oh, come on we'd better go." Ana said and ran to their first class, which they had together.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ana, tell mom I'm studying with Mr. Giles, I think his name was. I have no clue what time I'll be home." Sami said as she closed her locker.

"Alright. See ya." Ana called.

"Bye." Sami called to her retreating back. She flung her bag onto her back and made her way to the library, getting lost on the way. 

"Sami!" Someone yelled across the hall. She turned to see Matt with a friend. 

"Oh hey Matt!" She smiled. Matt and his Italian friend ran next to her.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked. 

"I'm meeting with the librarian." Sami answered.

"Why?" The Italian guy asked.

"I don't know actually." She laughed.

"Oh Sami, this is Frankie, he's from New York too."

"Hi!"

"Hey!"

"Well I have to change a book he gave me so let's go." Matt led the rest of the way to the library. Giles looked up at the three. 

"I thought you were coming alone?" Giles asked. Sami wasn't sure what to say. She was slightly scared as to why he wanted her alone. What the hell was he going to do? Matt and Frankie walked to the counter and Matt put the book on it.

"You gave me the wrong book." He said and handed Giles his list again. Giles looked at it then at the book. 

"Oh here you go." Giles handed him the right book and the list. 

"Thanks. See ya later Sami." Matt called. 

"For sure." Sami waved and the two boys left. Sami turned to Giles. 

"Is this going to take long?" Sami asked impatiently. Giles frowned a little but didn't answer the question.

"What are you waiting for?" Sami asked as another five minutes past. Then another girl came in and answered her question. She walked to the table that Sami and Giles were sitting at. 

"Hi! Sorry I'm late." She smiled at Sami who smiled back.

"Well you're here. Samantha, this is Dawn. Dawn this is Samantha. And you can call me Giles." He said mainly to Sami. She was as confused as ever. She wished she was back home at Salem were she would have known people and known what was going on. She crossed her arms and jiggled her foot that was crossed also. She wasn't seeing a point to this. 

"Okay, why am I here?" Sami asked growing more and more impatient.

"Well, you're the Slayer." Giles said. Sami's foot stopped jiggling.

"I'm the what?" she asked.

"The slayer, the chosen one to fight the forces of evil, mainly vampires." Giles said. She couldn't help it, she laughed.

"You're joking right? Vampires? Forces of evil?" Sami laughed again.

"This is not a laughing matter." Giles got up and walked behind the counter. A minute later he came back with a very old looking book. "Read this. It should explain the basics of slaying."

Sami looked from the other girl Dawn to Giles and back. They looked so serious. It was quite humorous. 

"You mustn't tell anyone about this." Giles said.

"Well then why is she here? Is she a 'slayer' also?" Sami asked sarcastically. Giles opened his mouth but Dawn spoke first.

"I'm a key. Plus my sister's a slayer, Buffy. She's the oldest slayer in history and she's died twice." 

"How could she have died twice?" Sami asked. That's just not possible.

"Well the master killed her but Xander brought her back. Then she was consumed by the energy from the portal to the other realms (a/n: I'm not sure if that's what they called it), but Tara and Willow brought her back." Dawn answered again.

"Oh." Sami was still confused. 

"I'm your watcher. I'm to train you for battle." Giles said. This was way too much.

"You have the wrong girl. I'm not special or anything. It can't be me." Sami said.

"No it is you, I'm positive it is." Giles said. He went on to explain many more things.

"…And you'll come here to the library after school, everyday for training and patrolling." 

"What am I supposed to tell Ana and my mother?" Sami asked.

"Tell them your studying with me and Dawn in the library and they can call the library if they need you."

"Fine."

"Well if you don't have any more questions, you'd better go home. Tomorrow bring workout clothes." Giles said. Sami got up and left with plenty of stuff to think about on the walk home.


	2. A soul?

A/n: READ DROP IN THE OCEAN, VERY VERY GOOD BUFFY/H FIC!

Okay, hey to Lizzie poo (lol) cuz I haven't seen you in like forever! Sorry but starting High school and dance and trying to write is hard so the updates are going to be spread out more!

PWEASE REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Hey Matt! Over here!" Sami yelled across the crowded cafeteria. She waved her arms around like one of the people at the airport with the orange stick things. Ana elbowed her friend. She was sure there was something Matt and Frankie hadn't told them, then again she was sure there was something that Sami was hiding. 

"Hi! What's up?" Matt asked sitting next to Sami and smiling. 

"So today's Friday, we so have to go to the Bronze!" Ana said. She hadn't gone all week because Sami was always at the library. 

"Definitely." Frankie said. He had sat next to Ana. She looked at him and smiled. Sami could tell she liked him.

"That's great." Matt said. Everyone now turned to Sami.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go…"

"To the library." Ana finished her sentence. "Why, it's Friday! Besides, since when have you needed help, you had straight A's last year!"

"I know, I just don't want to get behind or anything." Sami said sheepishly. 

"Whatever, god this whole library thing is worse then you dancing every night." Ana sighed. There was a tense silence at the lunch table, no one knew what to say. 

"Oh hey, I was on the Dream Street site the other day, and guess what!" Sami said perkily.

"What!?" Ana asked, talk of Dream Street always brightened her day.

"They are coming in concert in like January…and…" Sami said holding out.

"What? Tell me!" Ana said impatiently.

"Well, I GOT TWO BACKSTAGE PASSES!" Sami screamed the last part.

"AH! ARE YOU SERIOUS? OH MY GOD!" Ana screamed. Matt and Frankie exchanged glances. They slinked in their seats. 

"I know!" Sami and Ana spent the rest of that lunch period discussing the concert, what to wear, etc…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sami sat in the library impatiently. Neither Giles nor Dawn had shown up. She had finished her homework an hour ago and it was already dark outside. She needed to get patrolling. She looked at her watch, 8:30. She decided she would go to the cemetery without them and hopefully find them on the way. Just incase they came after she left she wrote a note and left it on her textbooks. She was about to leave when a boy came in.

"Can I help you?" she asked wishing the boy to leave. 

"Yea, I need to see Mr. Giles." He said calmly.

"Join the club. I haven't seen him. I was, um, going to look for him now." 

"I'll come too." 

"No you won't. You can wait here for him."

"It's dangerous out there, you shouldn't go by yourself."

"I can handle myself thanks."

There was silence and they seemed to be trying to stare each other down. If he was going to play this game, he was going to get dissed. Whenever Ana and Sami did this, Sami always won. 

"Fine, I'll wait here. I'll just pick up a book and start reading." This boy said.

"No! You can't. Um you can wait in the hall." 

"Why?"

"Giles gets angry if you pick up a book and don't ask."

"Well, he's not here to ask so it'll be ok."

"NO! Look, whatever your name is, you have to wait in the hall and not set foot in this library if Giles isn't here."

Sami pushed him into the hall.

"Connor."

"What?"

"That's my name, Connor."

"Oh, well sit and stay."

"What's your name?"

"Sami, STAY!"

Sami pointed to him and left. She jogged out of the school but stopped dead when she got to the courtyard. There was her best friend/sister standing still. She had a bag in her hand. There was a man standing behind her. Sami hoped to God he wasn't what she thought he was. He turned and Sami's stomach dropped. This guy, in his black outfit, was a vamp and he was trying to hurt Ana. BAD IDEA! He tried to flee but Sami tackled him. She had him on the ground and was fumbling in her pocket for a stake.

"If you hurt one hair on Ana your gonna get staked. Well, I think I'll stake you just for the fun of it. I've really been getting the hang of this." Sami said still looking for a stake. "Okay maybe not."

The vamp somehow got up. Sami finally pulled her stake out and held into position. He knocked it out of her hand.

"Sami don't! He'll hurt you he's too strong." Ana yelled. 

"I'm fine don't worry." Sami called back. 

Just then someone else got in the fight. Matt jumped on the vamp but got thrown to the ground. 

"Matt, get the hell out of here." Sami said and he crab walked toward Ana. 

"You don't understand." The vamp said as Sami picked up her stake again. 

"I understand you're a vamp, you're evil. I'm a slayer, I dust you. Plain and simple." Sami said. 

"SAMI, DON'T!" Giles yelled running into the area followed by Dawn.

"Why not, he's a vamp. You said kill vamps. I mean dust them cause they're already dead."

"This one's special. Come to the library and we'll explain." Giles said. The vamp got up and when to Giles.

"Where's Buffy?" he asked.

"England."

"Who's that girl?"

"Come to the library we'll talk." Giles said.

"What about Ana and Matt? They can't stay out here." Sami said. 

"Well, I guess they need to understand this so they can come in also." Giles said.

The group walked into the school and got to the library.

"Connor come in with us." The vamp said.

He got up and came in also. Dawn, Sami, Ana, Matt and Connor sat at a table and Giles and the vamp stood.

"Sami, this is Angel, he has a soul." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm stopping there!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. The New Scoobies

"A WHAT!?!?" Sami asked and nearly jumped up.

"A soul." Angel said. 

"But how? I mean when your killed by a vamp you become on but you DON'T HAVE A SOUL!" Sami said.

"A what?" Matt interrupted.

"A vamp." Sami said again but saw the confused looks on their faces. "A vampire."

Ana laughed out loud. 

"What's so funny?" Sami asked. How could she be laughing, this, this Angel guy tried to kill her.

"Vampires aren't real. They're just fake." She laughed some more. Matt joined in.

"They are very real. Believe me, I've been dusting them for a week." Sami said.

"Dusting them? What are you talking about?" Matt asked. The two had stopped laughing as everyone was starring at them.

"Well when you put a stake through their heart, they turn to dust. I'll explain later." Sami turned to Angel and Giles, "So how can YOU have a soul and no one else can?"

"Well, long story, magic spell, the Orb of Thesulah, and my soul. Any questions?" Angel said.

"Magic spell, what did they get their wands out and everything?" Ana chuckled.

"Spells don't require the use of a wand." Giles said plainly. He didn't think that Ana and Matt were ready to be the next Willow and Xander. Ana stopped chuckling again. 

"Who is this girl and why did she say she was the slayer?" Angel asked.

"I am the slayer." Sami but in.

"No, Buffy is the slayer." Angel turned and faced Sami.

"Buffy went to England and we got a new slayer." Giles said.

"Oh."

"So what brings you to Sunnydale, Angel?" Dawn asked as though he wasn't a vampire. As though he was a regular guy. 

"Well I came to warn you." He said starring at Sami. He was sizing her up.

"About?" Sami asked.

"There was a vampire I was fighting and he mentioned two other vamps who had a master plan to create a vampire army."

"Where are these vamps located? What's the plan? We need the details." Giles said.

"I dusted him before he told me." Angel said.

"I have a question for Mr. Angel." Ana said. She seemed to have gotten the fact that this was serious and real. Angel jumped at being called Mr. Angel. He glared at her and she retracted in her seat.

"Um, well, how do you know him?" she pointed to Connor. 

"Connor, he's my son." Angel said.

Angel, Giles and Dawn talked for about an hour and a half just catching up. Sami, Matt, and Ana just listened. They learned some things about Buffy, Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, and Spike. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You have some explaining to do missy." Ana said as they entered the cemetery. Matt and Ana had come with because Angel had thought it was a good idea. They were wearing huge crosses and had stakes.

"Well I'm the slayer." Sami said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Matt asked looking around then sitting down on a head stone.

"Well there's this myth." Sami began.

"And it says what? That some loony and a girl fight vampires?" Matt asked.

"No, I think it goes like this. _Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers._" 

"So, how come this Dawn girl knew before me?" Ana asked. "I mean I'm your best friend slash sister."

"I know but Giles told me not to tell anyone. And you can't tell anyone, even Frankie. No one can know."

"But Dawn knows." Matt said.

"Dawn's Buffy's sister. She already know this stuff." Sami said. Behind Matt and Ana, who were sitting on head stones next to each other, a hand popped out of the ground. "MOVE NOW!"

Ana and Matt jumped up, ran behind Sami, and held their crosses in front of them. Sami leapt forward as the vamp got out of the ground. She dusted him with little effort.

"Why are you a slayer if Buffy's one? I mean you just said that every generation there's a slayer. She would have to be like old." Ana said. They sat back down on the head stones.

"Well cause for every vampire in the world, there is a Slayer." Sami said.

"Oh so there must be a lot of slayers then." Matt said.

"Probably, I don't know." 

"What are you supposed to do?" Ana asked.

"The Slayer code is to destroy all vampires with the obligatory aid of super strength, fighting ability and an acute and intense gift of timing-think of it as being bitten by a radioactive spider minus the leotard." Sami tried to explain.

"So you only have to fight vampires, what a waste of strength." Matt said.

"There's more. It's not only vampires that I have chosen the responsibility to annihilate. I also have to time-out demons, monsters and just about every other kind of nasty that can come to mind." 

"So when you 'time them out' you put them in a corner, like in kindergarten? That'll really help." Ana rolled her eyes.

"No the end result is a heinously bloody slaughter." Sami said.

"Well, what is Giles supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"He's the watcher. He trains and looks out for me." 

"Why did Dawn say that Buffy was special?" Ana asked.

"She's the oldest slayer in history, and she's died…twice." Sami said. She paced up and down the grass between the head stones.

"What's so special about Sunnydale? I mean Angel said that you'd have your hands full of demons." Matt said. He was getting a little spooked. 

"Sunnydale was built on top of the Hellmouth." Sami said and her friends gave her the, what the hell-look. "It's a portal to a rotted dimension that just about every slag wants to unlock and unleash hell on Earth." 

"Oh, of course, I knew that." Ana said. 

"Yea, well since you know all this now, your going to help me. Giles told me that often research is required. That's were you come in. You guys can be my scoobies." Sami smiled.

"Your what?" Matt asked.

"Like in Scoobie Do. The scoobies helped solve 'mysteries', well you'll help with the demon killin'. It'll be a blast." Sami said.

"Fine, whatever." Matt said.

"I think it'll be fun." Ana said.

Sami looked down at her watch. It was pretty late.

"We'd better get home." Sami said. "Let's drop Matt off at his house then we'll walk home."

"I can take care of my self." Matt said.

Sami who was behind him grabbed his shoulders and yelled 'Boo!' Matt jumped way high and fell on his butt.

"Fine, you can walk me home." Matt said, "But you didn't have to do that, it wasn't nice."

Ana and Sami both laughed at his geeky ness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you all think? PLEASE TELL ME! I need more reviews before I can keep writing! If I don't get 10 more reviews I won't update so get your friends to read and review!


	4. Meanwhile In England

A/n: ok, I said I wouldn't update till I got 10 more reviews but obviously it's not happening so here's the next chappie. And for all y'all's info, I wasn't planning on writing the rest of the Scoobies much but since that's what you all what here you go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be." Hermione pondered aloud. 

"Who knows, maybe we'll get a vampire this year, I mean we've already had a werewolf." Ron said. Harry was starring out the window wondering where Voldemort was now. He hadn't see nor heard him/of him all summer and that couldn't be good. 

"I can't wait until that new course, Muggle Defense." Hermione said.

"I don't see why we need it, I mean its not like we can have a fist fight with Voldemort." Ron said.

"It should come in handy though." Hermione said. Ron looked at her and she started to blush. She'd been doing that a lot. She looked down at her hands and shifted uncomfortably. 

"Ron, are you gonna try for the quidditch team?" Harry asked interrupting the uncomfortable air. 

"Yeah." Ron said and they continued to talk about quidditch. Hermione pulled out her Charms book. She really was looking and thinking about Ron differently lately. She wasn't sure what it was, she'd never felt this way about him, and she didn't feel that way about Harry. But Ron was impossible, so she'd have to curb her feelings. The compartment door opened and a red-head in her middle twenties poked her head in. Ron and Harry stopped talking and turned to her. Ron's eyes almost fell out of his head. She was beautiful.

"I'm sorry, wrong compartment." She said and was about to close the door but Ron didn't want her to leave.

"Aren't you a little old to be a student?" Hermione asked. The girl stopped closing the door. She came in and sat down across from Hermione next to Ron.

"I'm not a student, I'm a teacher's assistant." She said.

"What class are you assisting?" Ron asked.

"Her…" she started but Hermione interrupted.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts of course." Hermione said in a how-could-you-not-see-that tone of voice which irritated Ron.

"No, actually I'm assisting in Herbology." The new teacher said.

"What?!" Hermione said and Ron laughed. Hermione was wrong and that never happened, he thought.

"I'm Professor Rosenburg." She said. She smiled slightly. "And I'll see you in class but I really must get back." She stood up and walked out the door. 

"She's hot." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Ron, she's a teacher." Hermione said. Ron glared at her as if to say so.

"She's an assistant." Ron said. 

"Since when has Professor Sprout needed an assistant?" Harry interrupted. 

"Maybe it has something to do with you-know-who." Ron said offhandedly. "But I'd like to get my hands on her."

Hermione slammed her book shut, tucked it under her arm and stormed out. Ron shrugged at Harry. They continued to talk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Spike who've been pretty quit since you came back from Africa. What's the deal, is our little wittle vampire bummed because he couldn't get his chip out of his head?" Xander teased. He loved to get one up on Spike.

"No, he got…" Anya started.

"Shut it." Spike yelled. Anya looked at him and he glared back. She was the only one who knew he had his soul.

"Spike, can we talk." Anya said. She pulled him into an empty compartment.

"Oww demon." Spike said rubbing his ear. She had dragged him by his ear.

"Spike, when are you going to tell them?" she asked.

"When I'm good and ready to luv, you try getting your soul back and finding out you've killed a bunch of people." Spike said.

"Spike, it wasn't you who killed them, it was the demon inside you, you have to know that. You should talk to Angel." Anya said surprising Spike. She was being pretty level headed. 

"Since when did you become so sensible?" Spike asked. Anya just shrugged. She stared at him for a second.

"You know, with your hair not all gelled back, you don't look half bad." She said. 

"I take that last comment back." Spike said. She shoved her aside and went back to the compartment with the others. Anya followed in a few minutes. Xander stared at them suspiciously. 

"Down luv, we didn't do anything." Spike called and sat down next to Buffy. He looked up at her, she still seemed pretty unsure about leaving Dawn back with Giles, going to the new Sunnydale High which was built right on top of the old one, just asking for trouble. Willow was still internally beating herself up for messing with such dark stuff, and everyone could tell she wasn't over Tara. No one could blame her. No one was sure what had happened to the rest of the nerd herd but they were positive they were keeping a low profile. Slowly the train continued north and in no time they were at Hogwarts. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione had finally rejoined Ron and Harry. They got into on of the buggies and a pale man with blonde hair with brown roots that was curly came in. He too looked like he didn't belong. He said and muttered things to himself. At the feast, Professor introduced the Scoobies. Professor Rosenburg was assisting in Herbology, Professor Summers was teaching the new class, Muggle Defense, Professor Harris was assisting Care of Magical Creatures, Professor Johanson* was assisting in History of Magic, and Professor Smith* was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: I don't know what Spike and Anya's last names are so I made some up, I know their lame but hey I couldn't think of something. Anya Johanson and William 'Spike' Smith.


	5. The Bronze and creepy badly dressed vamp...

A/n: I'm sorta in a like a writer's block kinda, I'm trying so if it seems stupid I know so whatever! Please read and review. Thanks to all yall who reviewed and to those who didn't BOO YA! Sorry, I'm hyper, Cool Ranch Doritios!

Now onto the Fic…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Giles, it's been kinda slow lately." Sami said as she blocked a punch thrown by Giles. He was sweating for the effort involved in the training, but Sami wasn't. Well, at least not as hard.

"That doesn't mean you should stop patrolling or training." Giles said leaning against the table and holding his side. Dawn and Ana looked up from their homework. They had practiced this little conversation with Giles.

"Well, no one has died lately which means that no one will be raising in the cemetery soon." Sami grabbed her water bottle and squirted some H2O into her mouth. Giles looked over his glasses with a look saying, get to the point.

"Well, I think that I should make a change in scenery and patrol the Bronze." 

"No, you need to stop the evil vampires of the world." 

"But, how many people do you see in the cemetery anyway? There'll be more creepy weirdo vamps at the Bronze preying on innocent, fun-loving young girls. I mean sure they'd be sluts to hook up with a guy at first meeting but still, we must save them."

"Go, have fun but don't forget you're on patrol." Giles called to the three retreating backs. The girls ran out of the school and all the way to Sami and Ana's house.

"Wait should I wear?" Sami screeched as they ran up the stairs and into her room. Dawn started raffling through Sami's closet. She must have looked everything over twice. She finally settled on a mini leather skirt, a natural color tank top and a leather jacket. She then matched some black boots that came just below the knees. Ana pulled Sami's hair into a very very messy bun with curly pieces hanging out. Sami did her own make up. Dawn put on a red bell sleeved shirt and very tight jeans. Her beautiful brown hair laid neatly just below her shoulders. Ana had a blue short dress. Her hair was pulled into a simple ponytail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Frankie!" Ana yelled over the music playing in the club. She sat next to him at the high table.

"Ana, I didn't think you'd be here tonight." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek. Sami was taken back slightly for she hadn't been told anything was going on between them. 

"Well, I'm here now, wanna dance?" she said with that sparkle in her eye. Sami knew the sparkle. She watched as they walked off and got lost in the crowd of dancing teens.

"Hey guys! This is Jesse, my friend. Jesse this is Sami and Dawn." Matt said indicating the blonde boy sitting next to him.

"So, this is the one you were telling me about." Jesse said and took Sami's hand. "Nice to finally meet you." Sami turned back to Matt.

"Matt, you told him, you're not supposed to tell ANYONE about it." She said.

"I have NO idea what you're talking about Sami." Matt eyes told her that she had totally over reacted for no reason.

"Oh, what are you talking about?" Sami asked Jesse.

"Well, he told me how he wanted to…"

"Introduce you to my friends. Yup that's it." Matt had jumped about fifty feet in the air, which told Sami he wasn't being truthful. Dawn smiled and Jesse.

"Dawn, would you like to dance?" Jesse asked.

"Yes! I mean sure." Dawn said. The two walked away leaving Matt and Sami. 

"Do you want something do drink?" Matt asked.

"No thanks." Sami said. Sami saw a boy with red hair across the room. His eyes linked with hers and he started making his way toward her. 

"Sami, earth to Sami!" Matt called and followed Sami's gaze. "Oh, yes of course the lonely Brett."

"Would you like to dance?" Brett asked Sami.

"Yea." Sami said mouth open wide. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. 

"Why do these guys always have to come five seconds before I was going to ask her to dance?" Matt asked a random person walking by. Matt decided to go to the upper area and take a look around. He stared at Sami and Brett dancing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sami danced with Brett for a song and a half when she noticed a girl and some creepy looking guy going into a back area.

"Damn it." She swore her luck, she was dancing with a hot guy and of course slayer duties came. Dawn and Jesse had made their way towards Sami and Brett and Dawn indicated that she thought he was a vamp too without actually talking.

"Brett, I'll be right back, hopefully." She said.

"But aren't you having fun?" he squeezed Sami around the middle.

"Uh huh but I have to do something." She said not able to think of an excuse. She ran toward the door in which the couple had gone. The guy and girl were in a corner making out. 

"Run!" Sami yelled to the girl as the guy's vamp-y face emerged. She screamed and Sami rushed over and pushed her aside. She then pulled the wooden stake out of her coat sleeve.

"So you're the slayer that I'm supposed to be so afraid of." The vamp said.

"Yup and it's hard to be afraid of a vamp in THAT shirt. Can you say fashion police?" Sami said. She threw the vamp over and punched him. They continued to fight.

"You know I thought you'd be different, taller, better at fighting." 

"Hey I'm new in this town trying to make friends, get good grades, save the world from evil vampires like you, and keep it all a secret so BITE ME!" she snapped.

"Gladly!" the vamp lunged at Sami again but missed.

"Mental note, never say bite me to a vamp." Sami said as the vamp lunged one more time, right into her stake.

"Stupid vamp." She said and stuffed her stake back up her sleeve. She went back into the room to see Brett dancing with some blonde.

"Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"Yup, just a little dusty." Sami winked. 


	6. A new term, a new class, a new mysterty ...

A/n: hey um I'm pretty sure it was Lisas-lil-angel who said I should make two stories. That's a good idea except that the main plot line goes along with Sami, Ana, Dawn, Giles, Matt, Frankie, Jesse, Greg, and Chris. Plus, I'm really busy with schoolwork, dance, my 2 MSN groups, and my other story (not Buffy). So sorry, it's not happening!

HELP!!!!! I need help! I have a question for some one, anyone! Please e-mail me to tell me you want to help because if I post my question here it might be obvious where I'm going with it and I don't want everyone to know! You must know about 5th/6th season Buffy (Dawn). Iekezhuladancinkuli@hotmail.com

Without further ado, Chapter 6…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I love the first day of school!" Hermione smiled happily as she, Harry, and Ron entered the Great Hall on the first day of term. Many students already crowded the hall and the sound of summer memories and clattering plates echoed off the stone walls and never-ending ceiling. The three took seats near the teacher's table in the front. 

"So, any word from Si-Snuffles?" Ron asked. He piled sausages and eggs on his plate and dug in.

"Once. About middle of summer. He told me to keep him up to date every week but he wouldn't have time to answer all of them. I guess whatever Dumbledore's got him doing it pretty time consuming." Harry answered. 

"Yeah, I wonder were he is and what he's doing." Ron said loudly.

"Shhh." Hermione warned. Fred and George were coming.

"Morning, fifth year schedules." Fred handed the three each a slip of parchment. 

"Yes, Muggle Defense first thing…" Harry said looking down at his paper.

"…with the damn Slytherins." Ron added morosely. 

"Ron," Hermione interjected, "don't swear please."

"Why the bloody hell not?" Ron turned coolly to Hermione.

"Be-because I don't like it. There are so-so many other words in the English language that could be u-used." Hermione stuttered.

"Well, I like these words. Stay off my back Hermione." He retorted. Hermione just huffed. Ron exchanged a what-the-hell-was-that-about look with Harry who shrugged. Hermione, meanwhile, sent her eyes elsewhere. A certain blond elsewhere. A certain blonde male teacher elsewhere.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Spike, do you have to drink that?" Buffy whispered annoyedly, staring at the golden goblet filled with blood.

"Sorry but am I hurting you somehow slayer?" Spike retorted.

"Spike, if one of the students heard I was the slayer…" Buffy snapped.

"What would happen?" Spike asked. He answered himself, "Absolutely nothing, that's what."

"That's not the point, we don't want the students to know." Buffy whispered in a more commanding voice. She noticed a ring.

"Nice ring Spike. Where'd you get it?" Buffy asked.

"Dumbledore. He gave it to me. It protects me from the sun." 

Spike took another gulp from his goblet. Willow noticed a pair of eyes staring intently.

"Spike you have a fan." Willow joked and pointed to Hermione. Hermione went brick red and snapped her head toward her plate. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat in her empty classroom reviewing her lesson plan for the millionth time. 

"Knock knock, Buffy?" a voice called from the back of the room. Buffy looked up hoping with all her soul for it to be a student, and found a certain redheaded friend.

"Will, what's up?" Buffy asked confused.

"We have time to kill before the students come." Willow walked in and stood in front of Buffy's desk. "Nervous?"

"What makes you say that?" Buffy asked. Willow pointed to the lesson plans scattered across the desk. "Oh, yeah, a little. Aren't you? I mean, these kids have magical powers, not that you don't." 

"No, I'm not. I mean ever since I taught that computer class for Miss Calendar, I've always wanted to teach. I just can't believe they would let me interact with kids."

"Why wouldn't they?" Buffy interjected.

"Me trying to destroy the world? Ring a bell?" Willow asked.

"Oh, how are you holding up with the whole magic environment and the whole Tar…?" Buffy's voice flattered.

"I'm dealing. The magic here is different. It's good magic, no evil darkness like last time." Willow said. "Have you heard from Dawn or Giles or that new slayer?"

"No, I told her to owl me as soon as possible but things must be busy." Buffy replied.

Willow looked at her watch. "Oh I better go. Good luck Buffy."

"Thanks, I need it." Buffy laughed.

"You'll be fine, the kids will love you. I promise." Willow said reassuringly. She walked out as the students started filing in and taking their seats. Soon the room was full of fifteen-year-old students in black robes. Buffy had a crossbow laying out somewhere near the Slytherins and a wooden attack dummy in the center of the room. She turned around and stared out the window for a minute to collect her thoughts.

A still silence filled the room. Well almost everyone was still but a slight movement on the Slytherin side in the form of Malfoy. Hermione pointed it out to Harry who elbowed Ron. Ron turned in time to see Malfoy send a wooden stake arrow across the room with strangely accurate aim.

Buffy's slayer-trained ears picked up the sound of the arrow. She spun around and caught the arrow in one hand about two inches away from her nose.

A collective sigh of relief escaped the class. Buffy searched for the culprit. 

"What's your name?" she asked the blonde haired boy who could have been a carbon copy of Spike, holding the crossbow.

"Draco Malfoy. Malfoy if you please." Malfoy smiled sarcastically. Buffy marched toward the boy. His eyes widened in shock.

"10 points from Slytherin and don't do that again." Buffy said and ripped the crossbow away in a rather violent manner. She walked back to her desk and placed the crossbow down.

"Welcome to your first year of Muggle Defense. I'm Professor Summers. I would highly recommend you pay attention while I'm instructing so no one will find themselves in the hospital wing." Buffy looked around the classroom. She noticed a hand shoot up.

"Yes, um, sorry I'm learning everyone's names." Buffy said in the direction of the boy.

"Seamus Finnigan. How did you do that? It was wicked cool." He said.

"I was trained. And thank you Mr. Finnigan." Buffy said. She saw another hand raise.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy." Buffy said a little exasperated. 

"What do we need this class for?" Malfoy asked.

"In case there calls for a need to protect yourself with out a wand."

"When are we ever going to be with out a wand?"

"You never know."

"I heard you're a muggle, is that true?"

"Yes, now we must get on with our lesson." Buffy watched to the center of the room where the attack dummy was and the class waited with bated breath. Buffy started wailing on the dummy and ended by kicking one of the wooden arms clear to the doorway.

"Oops. Guess I just go carried away." Buffy laughed a bit and ran to pick up the wooden piece that now resembled the oh so familiar stake. "Now I don't expect any of you to be able to do this, well, ever really. I've been training for years now. Today you will learn simply to block and throw punches."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you think? Well anyway, if you would please help me. I can't go on unless you help me. Peace!

Random quote

-"Slay-er? Chosen One. She who hangs out a lot in cemeteries? You're kidding. Ask around. Look it up: Slayer comma the."-Buffy

~*Julz*~


	7. A nasty demon, a beautiful Slayer

A/n: thanks everyone who reviewed the last chapter, so I say thank you to…NO ONE! I'm upset with you all! Well I'm a forgiving person and I'm sure you had a good reason so here's the next chapter. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you see what Heather was wearing today? I mean could she wear anything less? If she's trying to get a guy I say, flaunt what you have but not all of it so they guy has something to work for." Sami ranted to Dawn sitting on a blanket in the cemetery. Ana would have come but she had a major test and she had to do some major studying. 

"I definitely agree." A girl's voice said but Dawn's lips hadn't moved. Sami jumped up and turned around in fighting stance. She came face to face with a female vamp. "Since I agree with you I'm now gonna make you immortal."

"I don't think so." Sami said. Her nice stake drawn up close to her ear. The vamp stupidly lunged and Sami ducked. The vamp then jumped her from behind. Sami bent down and flipped it over. She took her chance, while the vamp was shocked lying on its back, she dusted it.

"Let's call it a night." Dawn suggested. Sami threw her stake into her black slayer bag. She dusted her shirt off and picked up the bag.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sami smiled. She and Dawn folded the blanket and walked toward the gate. "Thank God it's Friday which means I can sleep in tomorrow."

"I know, since school started, I've been really tired." Dawn confessed.

"It's the whole staying up late dust vamps and getting up early for school thing. I think we should go to a special school that starts after noon and lets out a couple hours before sun set. Like for those involved in slaying."

"You're Slaying is supposed to be a secret though. If we went to a different school, people would know." Dawn pointed out.

"I know. It's just a fantasy for me." Sami sighed. She turned and glanced across the cemetery one last time. It looks so peace full, and a little bit eerie. Dawn and Sami preceded home. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Giles, what's the what?" Matt asked happily entering the library. His happy attitude was shot into the Hellmouth at the gloomy, end of the world looks on the other Scooby members. "Who died?"

"Brett." Ana's voiced cracked a little.

"Oh, my, that's horrible?" Matt said but his voice didn't match his words. He was actually happy, Brett had always hated him and picked on him.

"Worse, he was, was, skinned." Dawn said. Matt's face fell. He then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Sami, shouldn't she be hearing this?" he asked.

"Her mom said she needs a break and wouldn't get her." Giles said disappointedly. "Could you go get her?"

"I'm gone." Matt said. He ran from the school in the direction of the Jones residence. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I've never seen anything like this." Giles said. Ana shook her head in agreement.

"That's not right, Giles. We did, once. Remember Jonathan." Dawn remembered as that picture flashed by.

"But, Willow's in England." Giles said.

"Is she though? She could have escaped and come back with out us knowing." Dawn said.

"Buffy would have contacted us." Giles said. He did not believe it was Willow.

"But…" Dawn said.

"No, it's not Willow. I'm sure there's a demon who skins its victims." Giles's voice came from behind the book stacks. Ana got up numbly and went to the computer. She typed in 'Flesh eating demon' and searched through the results. Dawn went up the steps and helped Giles look for a book.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Everyday is so wonderful, then suddenly, it's hard to breathe

Now and then I get insecure, from all the pain

I'm so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring me down

I am beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring me down

So don't you bring me down today

To all your friends you're delirious

So consumed in all your doom

Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the pieces gone,

Left the puzzle undone, is that the way it is

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down

'Cause you are beautiful in every single way

Yes words can't bring you down

So don't you bring me down today

Sami sang. She was supposedly alone.

Matt cleared his throat making Sami to a pirouette in mid air.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Sami asked clutching her heart.

"Gees Slayer calm down." He said.

"Shh." Sami said pulling her hand over his mouth, pulling him in. She then looked out the door and shut it. "My mom doesn't know."

"Oh, well Giles wants you, someone died. Let's go." Matt said opening the door.

"Wait, why did you have to come over, there are such things as telephones."

"Giles called and your mom took him that she wasn't going to get you."

"Oh, she worries that's all."

"Come on, demons." Matt said holding the door open.

"Right, coming." Sami said and she and Matt left for the school. They walked as fast as they could and it was a good thing Sami lived close to the school. Matt and Sami didn't talk, Sami was afraid Matt might start making fun of her singing and Matt wasn't sure how to word what he wanted to say. 

"Matt, Sami, what's happening my friends?" Frankie called. The two spun around.

"Hi Frankie, Chris. We've got somewhere to be." Matt called back. To the disappointment of the two, Frankie and Chris walked toward them.

"No, stay hang. Who's this fine lady?" Chris asked taking Sami's hand and kissing it. Sami smiled and blushed deep red.

"Sami this is Chris, Chris Sami." Matt introduced rapidly. Chris smiled at Sami who was still blushing, if possible, even deeper.

"Really, we must be going." Sami cut in. Even if she didn't want to, her slayer duties once again cut into her social life.

"Can we come?" Chris asked.

"NO, I mean, I wish you could but, you, um, can't, you just can't. Exclusive club, members only." Matt blurted out. He grabbed Sami's arm and started running. 

"See you later." Chris called. Sami waved and smiled back. She decided if Matt wanted to run, they would run, Slayer style. She picked up the pace and Matt fell behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sami are you trying to kill me?" Matt said bending over, breathing hard with his hands on his knees. They had just gotten to the library.

"You wanted to run, I ran. I can't help it that my Slayer ability lets me run faster then you." Sami laughed at the sight of him. Giles, Ana, and Dawn all glared at them. Sami stopped laughing.

"So what's going on?"

"Brett was killed, skinned." Dawn said. She then went back to skimming the very old, very dusty, and very small print of a book.

"Ewe, wait, Brett? Football player Brett? Hottie hotness Brett?" Sami asked.

"The very same." Ana responded.

"No, not fair." Sami pouted. Giles appeared from behind a book stack.

"We're looking for the culprit. Join us please. Matt, you help check the books and Sami help on the computer." He instructed.

Matt climbed the three stairs and disappeared behind the stacks as Giles sat at the table with Dawn. A new armload of books ready for skimming. Sami sat next to Ana at the computers.

"What am I looking for?" Sami asked. Ana's eyes widened and her back stiffened in her chair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dusk was setting and Sami had been searching for hours. Her eyes were burning from the computer screen. She knew she should go patrol soon but it was important to know what she was patrolling for and how to defeat it.

"I think I have something." She announced excitedly. "Oh, EEEEEEWWWWW, EEWWW!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Frankie, I have a meeting to go to. Bye." Chris said.

"What meeting?" Frankie asked but he was already gone. Frankie was alone. He was always alone lately. Matt had befriended Ana, Sami, and Dawn and while Frankie had too, he felt as though they had a secret that Frankie couldn't know about. Chris had his own friends from his school. As did Jesse and Greg. He was alone.

It was dark now and Frankie was walking around town. He started towards the woods. He managed to find a little cave. He climbed in through the very little hole and noticed a fire burning.

"Hello?" he called and when no one answered he decided to sit and warm up a little. He sat on a rock near the fire and placed his hands near it. He heard a little crawling noise but decided it was just some bug or perhaps a squirrel. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's a gnarl. He paralyses his victims with his fingernails. Then eats their skin while their alive." Ana read aloud.

"But there was no blood around." Dawn said. She had been the one who had seen the body.

"He laps it up. It's his natural beverage." Ana replied.

"Alright, how do I defeat it?" Sami asked.

"Um," Ana's eyes scanned the page, "it says you have to, ewe, destroy it's eye balls."

"Ok, I'm gone." Sami said. She grabbed some stakes for poking and put them in her pocket.

"Wait, Matt go with her." Giles ordered. Matt looked at Giles in complete terror. Sami and Matt made for the door. Dawn had went at looked at the computer page.

"Sami, check to woods, there's a cliff with a cave. He should be there." Dawn called.

"Thanks." Matt called back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alone. All alone. Your friends left you here. No one comes to save you. They wanted me to have you." Frankie jumped and looked wildly around for the voice. Then a green, monster thing with skin pulled tightly across it's skeleton jumped out and scratched his long fingernail across his stomach. Frankie fell to the fell. He tried to get up but he couldn't move. The green monster crouched on top of him and lifted his shirt.   
"I love a gifty. Can't wait to unwrap it." The demon cut into Frankie's stomach. He tried to scream but again he couldn't move. The demon cut out a piece of his skin and ate it. Frankie looked frantically around, knowing that all hope was lost.

"Hey!" Sami called. She had dropped in and grabbed her stake. The demon looked up then scattered away. Matt fell in. He got up and looked around. 

"Frankie! Frankie are you o, ewe!" he said bending over his friend. There were large cuts of skin missing from his stomach. Mean while Sami was trying to locate the gnarl.

"Stop hiding, I know you're here." She called.

More crawling noise.

"Sami, behind you." Matt yelled. She turned and just narrowly missed the gnarl's finger. He tried again and failed but cause Sami to drop her stake. She stuck her thumbs into the eye sockets and the demon shrieked as it's eyes swished and he fell dead to the floor.

"GROSS! Gross, gross, gross!" Sami yelled and wiped the eye goo in the dirt. She ran over to Frankie. "Come on, we have to get him to Giles." She said. Matt helped Sami carry him to the opening. Then he climbed out and turned around as Sami lifted Frankie to the opening and Matt pulled him through.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Giles, help!" Matt called as he and Sami gently placed Frankie on the table of the library. 

"What happened?" Giles asked as he saw Frankie. Then went into his office and got some bandages.

"Found demon, it was snacking, killed it, came back." Sami answered. Giles came back and taped some gauze to Frankie's stomach. He then found a way to unparalyse him. Frankie stood up and looked at Sami.

"What are you?" he asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you think? That song is from the new Christina Aguilera CD, I DID NOT WRITE IT, so there! I know I stole this from Same Time, Same Place but what can you do hey? I can't make it all up, I'm not that creative. PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. A letter, a question, an alley, and some...

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA! Are you dying to find out what happens? Well, here's the next chapter. Review people review, it only takes a couple seconds of your time! PLEASE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A tawny owl flew into the Great Hall carrying a letter on its leg, which was not an unusual occurrence when you go to Hogwarts. It flattered in unnoticed among the crowd of owls also carrying letters and packages. It glided to the teacher's table at the end of the hall. I found the person it was sent to and landed in front of her. That person was a Professor Summers. She eagerly took the letter and patted the owl. The beautiful owl flew away to make it's trip back to California. Buffy ripped open the envelope as Xander and Willow leaned in closer to read or listen to Buffy read the letter quietly.

Dear Buffy,

Hi! I miss you (and Xander and Willow and Anya and yes even Spike)! I'm counting the days until Christmas when I can come and visit you. Things on the Hellmouth have been, well, Hellmouth-y. You know the usual vamps and demons, nothing really big. Except, I almost forgot, your wonderful ex gave us a visit and was almost staked! Yes Angel came and brought his son, Connor, with him and Sami almost staked him. Good thing Giles and I stopped her in time. Well he was looking for you, he heard some vampires talking about some new big bad that'll be going down but we have no clue who, when or how. Sami, the new Slayer, is doing pretty well but nothing close to the level you're on. She wants me to tell you she can't wait till Christmas either; she really wants to talk to a fellow Slayer. Ana, her best friend/sister-ish person has really become our little Willow, sort of. She's pretty good about doing the research and I even caught her the other day looking at a spell book. Oh and Matt, he's got so much Xander in him. It's so weird. I'm so used to running to you guys for help, not running to Ana, Sami and Matt. At least Giles is still here. Matt, Jesse, Frankie, and two other guys are in a band together called Dream Street. It's funny because Dream Street is all Ana and Sami talk about and they haven't realized that they are best friends/demon fighters with them. It's really funny to see Matt squirm when the two talk. So how are you all doing? Is it really cool there? Do ya miss me? Well I have to go now, Giles makes me train with Sami. 

Love,

Dawn

P.S. Ana and Sami wanna know what we're supposed to wear to this ball thingy.

P.P.S. Write back soon!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What are you?" Frankie asked again. The group looked around nervously. Sami was the bravest to speak first.

"You're dreaming." Sami said and waved her arms about, "This isn't real. You're going to leave this library and walk home. Well, I'm going to walk you home. Then you'll go to bed and wake up tomorrow morning with cuts in your stomach because, um, this is a, er, very realistic dream?" 

Sami looked around at the looks of 'your crazy' from everyone in the room. She shrugged.

"It was worth a try, I mean it works in the movies, usually?" Sami said. She looked at Giles who was thinking deeply. Matt seemed to have made his mind up.

"Frankie, there's something I need to tell you." Matt started.

"Damn straight." Frankie said and make a move to Matt as in a threatening way but retracted in pain, holding his stomach.

"Well, you see Sami's the Va…" Matt was interrupted by Sami. She had come up with an idea, for she was afraid that too many people were getting involved.

"The vice-president of the, um crime fighting club." Frankie gave her a look, "What? We're working on a new name." Sami shrugged. Giles took it from there.

"Yes, and that animal that tried to kill you, it killed Brent. We go around helping the police solve crimes."

Silence followed as Frankie drew in this information.

"I wanna join." Frankie said.

"What?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I wanna join. I wanna get back at the thing that ate skin from my stomach. I wanna make sure no one else is attacked." Frankie stated firmly.

"NO! Sorry all the spots are full. Plus the current members are experience and you're not." Ana called out.

"Of course, no room for Frankie." Frankie muttered and only Ana heard. She hugged him causing a grunt from Frankie. She lightly pecked Frankie on the cheek. 

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably walk you home." Sami said to Frankie.

"I can take care of myself." Frankie said trying to be macho.

"Not in this town." Sami muttered.

"What was that?" Frankie asked.

"Well, your hurt and I just wanna make sure you're ok." Sami recovered. Ana placed Frankie's arm around her should and placed her arm around his waist in an attempt to help him. Sami took the other side and the three walked out of the library followed by Matt. They walked slowly and cautiously down the street.

"Why did you have to kill that thing with your thumbs in its eyeballs?" Frankie asked. Sami's mind raced.

"Well, um, it was all I could think of." Sami lied. She was getting pretty good at that. "You should have your parents take you to the hospital tonight or tomorrow and get your stomach checked out." Frankie nodded. The group passed a dark alleyway and heard a noise, a garbage can tipping over. Sami looked at Matt who understood and grabbed Frankie's arm. The Slayer slipped away and into the alley.

"Why do alley's always have to be so dark?" she muttered to no one in particular. She creeped further into the creepy alley. 

"So there's a Slayer in this town, ah? Guess we'll have to get rid of her if we want this plan to go down." A middle aged guy said to his companion.

"Any idea who she is?" The other, taller man said.

"I've already told you Brian, if I had she'd already be dead." The first one retorted. Sami tried to get closer it get a peek at them but accidentally kicked an empty can.

"You hear that?" Brian asked.

"Yea, I did." The one who Sami assumed to be the leader of the two answered.

"Hi, nice night isn't it?" Sami asked in a casual way stepping out to be viewed. 

"Who 're you?" Brian asked. He came closer. Sami stuck out her hand.

"The name's Sami, nice to meet you. It's odd to be larking around this alley. What 'chya up too? Not trouble I hope."

"Not at all, what are you doing down here?" the shorter man asked.

"Heard something and I thought I'd check it out."

"A little, sweet girl like you shouldn't be roaming about in the dark."

"I can take care of myself, thanks." Sami retorted pulling out her stake, "With the help of my handy dandy stake here."

"Slayer!" Brian hissed.

"Wow, you don't miss a beat do you?"

"Prepare to die." He threatened.

"REALLY now, how lame can you get I mean, prepare to die. How can you prepare to die?" Sami asked blocking the punch and throwing the vamp named Brian into the side of a nearby dumpster. Louie charged looking much like a bull and Sami did a beautiful roundhouse kick and sent him flying. The two vamps looked at each other, then at Sami who was ready for their next move, and ran. Brian called back to her.

"This won't be the last time you see us, Slayer. That's a promise." 

"I'm ready and waiting. And so excited!" Sami called back. She hurried away and home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you think?


	9. Stop, rewind, WHAT?

A/n: So, what do you all think? Did anyone watch the skewers choice marathon on fx networks on Thanksgiving? I did, well most of it. Does anyone watch season 7 of Buffy cuz I'm kinda confused about it. Talk to me if you do. I guess you all want the story so here it is:

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Students I have an announcement to make." Professor Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall. It grew quiet immediately. "As Christmas grows ever nearer, you should all know that some guests are coming. In their honor, we will be holding a ball. These guests are muggle yes but not your average muggle. You are required to wear muggle attire. Also, I expect you all to be polite to these guests," he glanced at the Slytherin table, " they know more then you think. All third years and up are invited." Dumbledore sat back down. The hall burst with confused conversation.

"I wonder who these guests are?"

"Muggles? MUGGLES?"

"Why are muggles coming?"

"How can muggles come?"

"WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR?"

These were the most popular questions Harry heard. Many more were heard. He turned to Hermione.

"Who do you think they are?" Harry asked. She turned to him with the 'oh come on stupid' look.

"Friends, or family of Professor Summers of course." She answered. Ron and Harry exchanged looks. Hermione continued to stare at Professor Smith. She had done that a lot.

"'Mione, your staring." Ron said, "And I think you're drooling." He joked.

Hermione snapped, her temper with Ron had seemed to grow shorter over the summer, "I do not like Professor Smith." She dropped her fork onto her plate and stood up, "I need to go to the library." And she was gone.

"She's always at that bloody library, what's her problem?" Ron asked in anger. Harry just shrugged.

"So who are you going to ask to the dance?" Harry asked hoping to turn Ron's attention away from Hermione.

"Don't know. I was just going to ask Hermione so I wouldn't be going alone but I don't know anymore. Who are you asking?" Ron replied.

"Don't know. I was thinking…but she probably wouldn't want to go with me." Harry said his mind on one person.

"Who?"

"Cho." Harry said. 

"Oh, right. Good luck." Ron said.

"You too, we better ask someone soon." Harry said.

"Right, we don't want to end up like last time." Ron laughed remembering their last year. Neither of them and seemed to notice Professors Rosenburg and Summers coming and jumped when Professor Rosenburg said Harry's name.

"Harry." The redhead said and laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"We need to talk to you. After dinner, come to my office." Professor Summers said. She looked at the concerned faces of the two boys. "Don't worry boys, you're not in trouble. Ron you might as well come also. And where's Hermione, she should come too."

"She's in the library." Harry answered. 

"Well, if you see her tell her to come." Professor Rosenburg said and the two left the hall. Soon after Professor Harris, Professor Smith, and Professor Johanson left as well. 

"Wonder what's going on." Ron asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dear Dawnie,

I miss you so much. So does the gang. I can't wait until Christmas either! Tell Ana and Sami to wear fancy dresses, like homecoming dresses or something. How's Giles? I miss him so much. Tell him I said hi. I can't wait to meet your friends and I'm glad you made friends. So, Sunnydale is still standing. That's always good. Angel came? And he has a son? How can a vampire have a son? We have so much to talk about when you come in two weeks. Sorry it's so short but I have to go to class now. See you soon!

Love much,

Buffy

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry, Ron, you'll never believe what I found out about Professor Smith. I think he's…" Hermione said excitedly as she skidded into Professor Summers office. She faltered at seeing all the people there.

"What is Professor Smith?" Buffy asked interested in what how much she had found out.

"Well, he's a vampire. William the bloody." She said holding up a book. Harry and Ron looked from Hermione, to the book, to Professor Smith, then to all the other professor who seemed not surprised.

"She a smart little pet, isn't she?" Spike said to Xander. Harry turned to him.

"You're a vampire?" He said.

"Yup." Spike said. Harry and Ron retracted to the doorway.

"Don't worry, he's a tame one, he's got a " Anya started but Spike stopped her.

"A chip in my head. I can't hurt anything that's human." He explained.

"Oh, wait what?" Ron asked. Buffy sighed. She walked toward Ron and Harry but walked past them and shut the door.

"Let's start at the beginning. Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" Buffy asked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Can you hear the music playing?" came from the stereo. It wasn't the original version but the dance remix from The Biggest Fan soundtrack. Sami was doing calisthenics in the middle of the library. Giles came out of his office.

"Must you listen to his music constantly?" he asked.

"Yes, it's the only Dream Street song that's got the beat to do this with." She replied. She stopped doing what she was doing and shut the music off. "All done."

"Oh thank God." Giles said.

"He says your welcome." Sami replied and Matt laughed. Ana was on the computer, she was looking for recent dead guys. They were in search of the two Sami had met in the alley. Dawn was doing homework at the table. Sami came up next the Matt and grabbed her water bottle.

"Sami, you really like those Dream Street guys don't you?" Matt commented. Dawn let out a hearty laugh.

"Yea, and don't even start on them. I've heard it all." She said. Ana nodded in agreement.

"They sound like girls, they're like 10 years old, they…" Sami continued.

"re me." Matt said. Sami stopped. 

"What?" she asked. Ana stopped typing and came to Sami's side.

"I'm part of Dream Street." He repeated. Ana and Sami exchanged confused looks.

"Again I say what?" Sami said.

"I'm Matt Ballinger."  
"We know that, OOOOOHHHHH." Ana's eyes grew wide in comprehension. "And Frankie?"

"Him too."

"God," Sami said, "we were so stupid." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you think?


	10. Getting there

A/n: YAY! I can't wait for Giles to come back cuz he ain't dead (this is from season 7 Buffy) I knew he couldn't die. The show wouldn't be the same without him. So anyway, here's the next chappie, I've been busy thinking about it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Giles, I don't get it." Sami proclaimed in frustration slamming the Watcher's Journal shut. Giles looked up at her.

"What don't you get?" he asked. He had taking Sami and Ana under his wing, like a father. He had done the same with Buffy, and Dawn and everyone else.

"Why was I called?" she asked.

"Because the current slayer died. That's how it always works." He stated.

"I know that. I mean the first time Buffy died, Kendra was called. Then she died and Faith was called. Faith hasn't died so why am I here?" Sami asked. She had been reading Giles's journals, with his permission, and had gotten to the part where Faith woke from her coma and she traded bodies with Buffy.

"Well, I have a theory about that." Giles said, taking his glasses off and wiping them as he did when he was explaining things. "Buffy died a second time and I think someone else was called. She died so you were called."

"Oh." Sami said. _I'm so freaking stupid, _she thought. "Giles, I think I should tell my mom."

"No, not tonight. You're leaving tomorrow. You can't just tell her then leave and expect her to understand." Giles said. 

"But I'm worried. What if those vamp guys go after her while I'm gone? She won't know what to do." Sami confessed.

"They can't attack her in your home, they have to be invited." Giles insisted, "She'll be fine. Tell her when you get home from England."

"Alright, I should go patrol." Sami said disappointedly. She got up.

"I'm just gonna go home, you know, pack and stuff." Ana said and got up too. She waited as Sami grabbed her Slayer bag.

"I'm gonna go with Sami." Matt said. 

"You three, wait." Giles called. The three teens turned to him. "Make sure you've got everything you need. I'll be by your house around 7 am in the morning, BE READY!"

"Yeah, yeah. Giles, we know." Matt retorted, rolling his eyes. The three turned to walk out of the library. There was a man standing in their way, he couldn't have been twenty-five or twenty-six. He had blonde-ish, red-ish spiky hair and blue eyes. Ana walked right into him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." She muttered in embarrassment. 

"It's all right, I need to talk to Mr. Giles. He does still work here right?" He questioned his eyes scanning the library. Then he looked at Ana with such a stare that it made her step back.

"You're a ly…" but he didn't finish with his statement. 

"Can I help you?" Giles asked having heard the voices. His expression changed as he got a better look at the boy. "Oz? Wow, it's been forever, how are you?"

"Good, where're the gang?" he asked, looking around again.

"England."

"Oh, who's this?" Oz asked gesturing toward Ana.

"Ana, she's a friend of Sami's and Dawn's. Sami's the Slayer." Giles said which totally shocked Sami but then she figured he knew about this kind of stuff. "Was there something you needed?"

"No, just came to see you all." Oz stated. He continued to stare at Ana. She finally got pissed at the continuous glare.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, "You got a staring problem?"

"No, it's just, who bit you?" Oz asked, "For me, it was my cousin Jordy."

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked, her eyebrows raised and hands on her hips.

"You're a lycanthrope." Oz stated and received confused looks from the gang, including Giles who knew very well what the term meant. "A werewolf."

"WHAT, last time I checked I wasn't a werewolf." Ana said in frustration. Oz's brain seemed to be turning.

"No, you're not fully one, it's like a little of you are. There's a part, almost like it's a gene, passed through the family." He said. 

"What are you talking about?" Giles asked. Sami didn't give this Oz time to explain.

"Giles, we're going now, evil vampires, packing. Adios." She said and dragged Matt and Ana away, leaving Giles, Dawn and Oz to talk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Matt," Sami asked as they walked into one of Sunnydale's cemeteries. They had walked Ana home first.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Why did you choose that day to tell us?" Sami asked. It had been on her mind ever since but she hadn't asked.

"Because, we're becoming such great friends and I just didn't want to lie to you and Ana anymore." He said. They had stopped walking now standing next to an angel statue. Sami felt the tension, she was sure that if there was a knife, the tension would be able to be cut by it.

"Sami," Matt whispered. He raised his hand as if to pull her in but stopped half way through. Sami wished he hadn't stopped. She wanted him to hold her. She had never really thought about him like that before. 

"Matt, vamp." She not so whispered. He sort of half-tripped, half-rolled, half somersaulted toward the right, away from where the vamp was coming from. The vamp grabbed at Sami who knocked his arms away. They continued to fight until Sami dusted him. The fight was actually rather shorter than usual. She hurried over to Matt. He was sitting on the ground. She helped him up. 

"What were you going…" Sami started but was interrupted due to the fact that Matt's lips now covered hers. He pulled away after a few blissful seconds and stared at Sami with questioning eyes. When she didn't say anything he looked down and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I just…" he started apologizing.

"No, don't be sorry please don't be sorry." Sami interrupted. He looked at her. "Unless it was a mistake, you didn't want to kiss me." She said looking down.

"I wanted, I wanted to since I first saw you. And when I heard you sing, my heart melted." Matt said. "I just thought you didn't want to."

"I did." She smiled. "Does this mean we're going,"

"Yeah, if you wanna." Matt answered, reading her mind.

"Yeah, I want to. Does this mean we're?" Sami asked again.

"Yea, if you want to." He answered again. Sami pulled him toward her and stole a kiss, he didn't seem to mind.

"We'd better go, I haven't finished packing yet. I hope the vampires don't get too rowdy with me gone." Sami said grabbing her Slayer bag. She offered her arm to Matt who took it gladly.

"They won't. I'm finished packing." Matt said.

"What do you think this ball will be like?" Sami asked as the walked happily down the street.

"Unusual, it's a wizardry school after all."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sami wake up. You have to get up." Ana said as she shook her friend. When this didn't work she yelled, "GILES IS HERE WE HAVE TO GO AND THERE'S A SPIDER ABOUT TO CRAWL IN YOUR MOUTH!"

__

Worked like a charm, Ana thought as the Slayer screamed and started wiping at her mouth. Ana grabbed at Sami's arm.

"Chill girl, there's no spider, and Giles isn't coming for an hour. But you need to get up."

"I truly hate you." Sami said with narrowed eyes.

"I know, but get up." Ana said, she knew Sami was joking. Sami rolled her eyes, climbed out of bed and ran to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was fidgeting. She couldn't wait any longer. 

"Buffy sit down." Xander said. They were all in Buffy's office in front of a roaring fire waiting. 

"I can't, Dawn and Giles are coming." Buffy said. "I'm too anxious." 

"Are you sure that traveling this way is safe?" Willow asked. Dumbledore who was also in the room answered.

"Your friends are not in any harm traveling here by…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"FLOO POWDER!" Ana asked skeptically. Giles nodded.

"No why in hell am I going to walk willingly into fire!" Sami said. She flat out refused to. Matt smiled at her and took her hand. Ana noticed and gave them both a look saying, _what's going on._ Sami just smiled and nodded as if to say 'He's mine, all mine.' Ana smiled in comprehension. 

"You'll be fine, just throw it in, step in and yell Hogwarts." Giles said. "Who wants to go first?" No one volunteered. 

"I will, I guess." Dawn said. She took some powder from the Watcher, threw it into the fire. She stepped in and as the green flames licked her body she yelled, "Hogwarts." She disappeared.

"Next." Giles said.

He was the last to go. Sami was second to last. She had come to a room with a bunch of people, a small blond whom Sami figured was Buffy, a red head, a black haired man, a platinum blonde guy, a brown haired woman and an old guy with a long silver beard and hair to match.

"Hi." Sami said to the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what you think?


	11. The first day and night Hogwarts

A/n: Hey, hope everyone had a great Christmas (if you celebrate Christmas!)! I know I did, except for the fact that my best friend left for vacation in Florida, she'll be back for school but we go to different schools and don't get to hang a lot so I thought we could hang over break. We can't and I'm pissed. Anyway, I'm listening (if you care) to Once More, With Feeling! Got it for x-mas and my parents think I'm crazy! Whatever, my cousin who's in he's mid twenties likes Buffy too and that kinda creeps me out. I must say my fav song is I'll never tell! So I'll stop talking about me cuz you all probably don't really care. I'm sure (and I admit to doing this also) you all just skip over this part and go right to the story! Can't really blame you if you do!

Thanks JT! Not a lot of people like reading about a new slayer and her gang, most people just want me to get to the parts with the ACTUAL Scoobies! Anyway thanks for review to anyone else who did! If you didn't review then poo on you! (I realize that my maturity level just dropped but who cares!) I frown on the laziness of all of you who don't review. Unless you are going to flame me cuz then I'll ignore it! I just I should get to the story. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giles came in after her. Buffy and Dawn were already hugging and the rest of the new gang were just standing there, unsure of what to do. Immediately Giles was attacked by Willow.

"Giles!" she cried, "How are you? I missed you." The other woman, who Sami guessed was Anya, ran and joined the two. Followed by Xander and Buffy. Spike did not choose to join in on the hug fest. 

"Do you think he can breathe?" Sami whispered to Matt and Ana. Ana looked through to Giles.

"Um, he's turning purple. If they don't give him some space, he'll suffocate." She laughed. The group dissolved and Giles beamed. The group turned their attention to Dawn and the hug fest continued. 

It was all very tear jerking. It was the perfect Kodak moment, if only Sami had a camera. She wished she had a circle of friends like this, then it hit her. She did, or at least she was working on it. Matt was Xander, Ana was Willow and Dawn was just Dawn she guessed. She was Buffy, except she knew that she would never get to the level Buffy was at. She could feel it. This place was making her uneasy, and she wasn't alone. The moment Ana had set foot out of the fireplace she felt the magic coursing through her. For a second she was afraid it would take control of her but somehow she fought it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sami, Ana, and Dawn will be staying in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Matt will stay in the boys' and Mr. Giles, you may stay with Professor Harris, if that's all right." Dumbledore instructed once all the greetings were finished. Giles nodded in agreement. Sami's excitement took control of her. She almost shrieked in excitement. She just couldn't wait. Yet part of her knew that something was going to go wrong here. Her spider senses were tingling and that was never good. 

"Professor, sir, you wanted me?" A boy with messy jet-black hair and shockingly green eyes said from the doorway. He was accompanied by another taller boy with red hair and freckles and a girl with bushy brown hair. 

"Ah yes, Harry will you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger escort Miss Jones, Miss Martinez, Miss Summers, and Mr. Ballinger to the Gryffindor Tower?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"No problem, sir." Harry answered. Sami, Ana, Dawn and Matt grabbed their bags and followed the three out the door. The group walked up the first staircase and along a few halls in silence.

"I really think we should have told her." Sami said to Ana. "I just have a feeling in my stommy."

"Stommy?" Ron asked. He knew that she wasn't talking to him but he still had to know. He chuckled slightly at the immaturity in the word. Sami bit her lip as to know say anything back, because if she did, it would have been very rude. The silence remained. Their footsteps echoed in the halls. Matt was the one to break it.

"Ana, was your dad or mom a, you know?" Matt asked. He had been wanting to for a while.

"I don't think so, I mean as far as I can remember of them. They left when I was pretty little and I've lived with the Jones' ever since." Ana replied. She hoped to the hellmouth they were going to school on that the subject was dropped.

"I never knew my parents." Harry said. They had stopped in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere.

"I'm sorry." Sami offered, knowing that wouldn't help at all. 

"Thanks." He muttered. "I'm Harry, incase you didn't know." He said. 

"Sami." She smiled, "This is Ana, Matt and Dawn." She offered since no one else seemed to. 

"I'm Hermione." The girl said, "This is Ron."

There was some silence in which Sami shifted her weight uncomfortable. Harry turned to a picture on the wall of an obese woman and said "Wolfsbane." The picture swung open, revealing a hole into which they all climbed. Hermione led the three girls up to her dorm room. Someone had added three cots. Harry and Ron led Matt to their rooms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sami laid down on her cot. The day had gone by very quickly. Buffy had promised Sami a talk later on in the visit. Dawn and Giles talked excitedly with the crowd, catching up. Sami, Ana and Matt had taken off on their own for a while to explore the castle. Sleep came quick to them all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"How is she?" Buffy asked. She, Willow and Giles were roaming the halls.

"Dawn, you saw, she's doing very well." Giles answered.

"Not Dawn, Sami. Is she slaying ok?" she asked. 

"Yes, no where never you but she's doing well."

"So, what's the big bad?" Willow asked almost as though it really didn't matter.

"Two vampires. We aren't sure of what they are planning but we know it's big."

"Anything we can do to help?" Buffy asked. 

"No." Giles said. They had walked to Xander's office. "Really girls, I'm exhausted. Good night."

"Night Giles."

"Night."

The two girls walked away as Giles entered Xander's sleeping quarters. He fell immediately to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Go to the forest, a tinny voice in her head told her. She obediently got up. She pulled on some jeans, a gray Salem sweatshirt (a/n: Salem's her old school) and some shoes. She instinctively grabbed a stake and a cross and shoved them into her pocket. Covered in the dark, she made her way out of the castle, which took a while considering she didn't have a clue what she where she was going, and toward the forest. The wind blew hard in the direction of the trees, guiding her. She walked through the forest into a clearing and became alert. She suspended her senses, as Giles had taught her, to find the people around her. There were too many, she knew she wouldn't be able to fight them all. They formed a circle, it was spread out and far enough away as too not seem threatening, yet close enough to see and hear what was happening. She opened her eyes and saw a man, or what she assumed was a man, coming toward her. His eyes were red and his face structure reminded her of a snake. She figured him a wizard.

"Who are you?" Sami called, "I know you're there, I just can't see you."

"I'm your master." The man hissed. Sami laughed.

"Excuse me. You are not my master. I don't have a master. I have a watcher and friends but not a master." She called.

"Bow." The man called. Sami bent at the waste as though she was a puppet. The man laughed, full of pure evil.

"I wanted to do that. I was looking at something on the ground." Sami said not wanting to believe that somehow this guy had control over her. He laughed again.

__

Come toward me, the voice in her head ordered. She took two steps forward.

__

No, it can't possibly do me good, another voice said meekly. She recognized it as her own voice.

__

Come to me, the man's voice said a little stronger and more commanding. 

__

No, in fact I'm freezing so I'm going back, her voice said more loudly. She took a step backward.

__

I'm your master, now come to me, the man shouted.

__

Yes master, she took a step forward, _NO I REFUSE! And please don't yell. Use your inside voice, I'm getting a headache._

Come!, he shouted again.

"NO!" she yelled out loud. She turned around and started running. She was full out running, no holding back. She heard the man say something but he was too far away to hear. She knew he had cast a spell since a second later something hit her in her back. It spread through her veins. She fell to the ground, a few feet away from the edge of the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun began to peek over the edge of the mountains. The death eaters had been sent away but one remained. 

"Master, what did you do to her?" Pettigrew asked as they watched the girl lean against a tree, hugging her self and muttering.

"It's part of the plan." Voldemort replied. They continued to watch and the girl slowly made her way out of the forest.

"Master, if you let her go any farther, she'll be found."

"That's the point." Voldemort said. He laughed maliciously then dissapperated, followed by his follower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hagrid was making his way, as usual, to the castle for breakfast. He was very excited to meet the visitors. Something moved at the edge of the forest that caught Hagrid's eye. He went to investigate and found one of the guests, Samantha.

"What yer doin' here? 'Snot safe." He asked as he picked her off of the ground and set her on her feet. She was shaking, Hagrid figured, from the cold.

" It's dirty. It's all dirty. And all over me!" Sami said and seemed to brush something off of herself. She started shaking even more. Hagrid swung her into his arms.

"Best get you ter the hospital wing." He said and carried her toward the castle. She continued to mutter and shake.


	12. Sami's insanity

A/n: what did you think of the other chapter? I don't think anyone reviewed it. That's ok, what can I expect really? I have a strong feeling that my friend Liz (I modeled Ana after her!) is the only one truly reading this! Prove me wrong and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Now, I guess I have nothing else really to say so, oh wait I got my hair highlighted, but you probably don't care so here I go with my story!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hagrid burst into the hospital wing, which was empty. "Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled. He carried Sami to a bed and laid her down.

"Dirty, dirty. I'm bad, bad." Sami muttered and whimpered. 

"Shh, it'll be ok." Hagrid said calmly. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, fully dressed yet her hair still in a hair net. 

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked rather annoyed. "Hagrid, what happened?"

"I don't know, I found her near the forest. She keeps mutterin but I can' understand 'er." He said. She turned away and went into her office. She emerged a minute later with a goblet full of purple liquid. 

"Hagrid, get the headmaster." She instructed. He nodded his head and exited quickly. Madam Pomfrey sat on the edge of the bed and attempted to force the liquid down the young, insane girl's throat. She wasn't sure of what was wrong with her so the potion would merely calm her until they found out more. Sami shook her head violently.

"Don't! Please don't with that treachery." she yelled and tried to push the nurse. 

"Now, now dear. This will help you." Madam Pomfrey swooned. She was finally able to force the liquid down the girl's throat. She bustled off into her office, immediately trying to remove the hair net. Just as she shut the door, Professor Dumbledore, Giles, Xander and Hagrid came flying into the room. They found Sami rocking slightly on the bed. She stared at them when they came in.

"Miss Jones, what happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked, coming right next to her bed. Followed by a worried Giles, a frazzled looking Xander and an out of breath Hagrid. A smile surfaced on the young Slayer's face.

"It's poisoned. Why didn't I tell you that? It, it has to be checked though." She said as though it made perfect sense.

Giles and Xander exchanged looks. "What?" Xander asked, "That sounds a little…. familiar?" Giles nodded.

"I..i..it has to be verified, of course. Anyone can tell you that. Of course." Sami said and looked from person to person, "Of course, of course."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dawnie, Dawnie!" Ana frantically shook the girl. She was worried. She had just woken to Sami's empty bed and absolutely no clue where she had gone. "Dawnie!" she called again.

"WHAT!" Dawn yelled back. She had woken up by know and sat up.

"Sami's gone. Where'd she go?" Ana said, panic filling her voice. Hermione had apparently had been awaken as well.

"Don't worry, she probably just, just" She yawned from her bed, "woke up and went to the Great Hall for breakfast or something." She continued since all she got from the two girls was blank stares. "Why don't you get dressed and whatever you need to do and I'll take you down there."

"Thank you Hermione." Ana said, slightly relieved. The two girls dressed and 'freshen uped' quickly and headed down to the common room. There Harry, Ron, and Matt where waiting for them. They had been asked by the new professors to keep an eye on the girls and guy while they were here. Buffy had been sure they would try to get in trouble. 

"Good morning, breakfast anyone." Ron smiled and said cheerfully. Hermione blushed slightly. Harry smiled at Dawn who blushed as well. Matt didn't smile.

"Where's Sami?" he asked. Ana frowned.

"Don't know. Woke up and she was gone. Hermione thinks she might have gotten a head start this morning." Ana explained. Matt just nodded grimly. The group made their way to the Great Hall and searched for Sami. 

"I don't see her." Matt said, his eyes scanning frantically. 

"Well, maybe she's in the library?" Dawn suggested and both Ana and Matt gave her a 'your crazy' look, "I mean, we hang out in our library everyday."

"Worth a try, come on." Harry said. He led the way. About half way to the library, they were intercepted by Xander.

"Sami….hospital wing..." He was able to get out in-between gasps for air. 

"What happened, is she ok?" Matt asked, worriedly.

"Dunno….need to get gang." He said, still doubled over. 

"It's this way." Harry beckoned and they sprinted the rest of the way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The group skidded into the wing, Harry in the led, closely followed by Matt then Ana. They came to the bed where Sami said rubbing her arms and rocking back and forth. Matt and Ana pushed between Giles, Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore. Matt sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand.

"Sami." He whispered softly.

"I told the cat. And now I beg my mother sitting all alone." Sami said worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" Ana asked. She looked to Giles for answers. "Giles?" Ron, Hermione and Dawn finally appeared at the door. They had fallen behind the others. "Sami," Hermione cried breathlessly, "Are you alright?" She came closer cautiously. Sami just chuckled and looked toward Giles and Dumbledore.

"They kill mice." She said. Matt just put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. 

"Giles?" Dawn asked. 

"We don't know. Mr. Hagrid found her near the forest like this." He stated, he took his glasses off and wiped them off. All of a sudden, Harry fell to his knees and howled in pain, clutching his forehead.

"Harry." Dumbledore called.

"My scar." He said.

"Indeed. Have a seat." The headmaster helped Harry to the bed adjacent to Sami's. 

"Professor Dumbledore," Giles started.

"Please Mr. Giles call me Albus." He interjected.

"Yes, call me Rupert. Albus, what does this mean." Giles questioned.

"I have a theory that it has something to do with Voldemort's actions." Dumbledore said intelligently. Silence followed for a few seconds before….

"No. The place is cracking! It's cracking! Cracking, no, no, no!" Sami cried, shaking violently in Matt's arms.

"Shh….shh….! Nothings cracking, everything's ok." Matt cooed.

"The world is spinning!" she cried. Xander, followed by Buffy, Willow, Anya and Spike came in. All of them appeared to have ran to the hospital wing. Dawn moved closer to the bed. 

Sami pointed to Buffy, "You're a killer." She cried. They set this aside.

"Giles, what's going on?" Willow asked.  
"I don't know. No one knows. Sami seems to have gone insane." Giles replied rather exasperatedly. Sami reached out toward Dawn.

"Oh, look at that, look at that. The light! Oh, it's so pure! Such pure green energy! Oh, it's so beautiful." She said and tried desperately to touch her. "So pretty, can I have one?"

"No." Matt said, pulling her hand away. Sami whined a little. Willow's eyes widened in the pain the sight caused her. It remained her of the time Glory had taken Tara's memory. She moved forward and whispered "Tara." Sami spotted her and pointed angrily.

"Bitch! I'm supposed to work on the factors!" she said. Willow's eyes filled with tears. "I'm, I'm not ... I'm not...." she started muttering and crying. "Big day! Big day!" she muttered over and over again.

Willow broke down, she couldn't stand it anymore. The tears cascaded down her face and her knees gave away. She fell to the floor in tears. Buffy came and helped her up, onto another bed.

"Will, what's…?" she started, worry filled her eyes.

"Tara, when Glory." Willow sobbed.

"That's why it seemed so familiar." Xander said. Buffy shot him a look. 

"Will, it's ok. Glory's dead, she couldn't have done this. We'll find out what happened and…" Buffy tried to calm her best friend when Matt cried out in surprise. Buffy and Willow as well as everyone else looked toward Sami. She seemed to be having some sort of seizure still in Matt's arms. Her eyes were rolled back into her head so all you could see was white. Madam Pomfrey was already getting something when it just stopped. Sami's posture was lose for a minute, then she stiffened up.

"Where am I, what's going on?" she asked looking around. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: what do you think? All of those quotes are taken directly from Buffy season 5. I do not claim to have come up with them myself. 


	13. The Hospital Wing and some answers

A/n: stupid brat. She gave me pink eye. Well lucky for you, I had to stay home from school so I was able to write this because the doctor won't call me back because it's not draining or something. I don't know, it's confusing but I have things I have to do, a English test tomorrow, an eye doctor appointment Saturday (CONTACTS YAY!) a pageant meeting on Saturday, COMING HOME DANCE on Saturday. Stupid brat.

Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed. I was so happy to get reviews and I'm sorry I can't make Jesse the main character cuz mostly all my other stories are about Jesse plus I'm already so far in. Sorry! Well sorry I haven't updated earlier, finals kinda stressed me out. Well, I guess I should start the story right. 

Wait, I just saw this one episode and I love this quote.

"Do you like my mask? Isn't it pretty? It raises the dead. Americans." – Giles

Hehehehe, sorry it's just the way it was said I thought it was funny. Oh and another thing, I just saw the new Buffy episode, Potential, and I wanna know why they're missing a potential. I'm pretty sure her name was Chloe, the actress is from Lizzie McQuire. I was just wondering. Poor Dawnie, I was so happy for her but then it wasn't her and it was sad. Okay okay, I promise I'm finished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sam, do you remember anything?" Matt asked. He really didn't care just as long as she was ok. She had to be ok. Sami ignored the question and got out of bed. She walked over the weeping Willow. She laid a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She said. Everyone else in the room was greatly confused. Willow just stared at this girl she had just met. The girl who had a minute ago been acting like her deceased girlfriend. Matt came to Sami and led her, unwillingly, back to the bed.

"You need to lay down." He said pushing, well trying to push her down.

"No," she protested strongly, "I'd much rather find the son of a monkey and best him to a bloody pulp, thanks." She struggled against her boyfriend weakly but was forced to surrender. Professor Dumbledore came up and sat into a chair next to Sami's bed.

"Do you know what happened? Who did this to you?" he asked nicely.

"Sort of." She replied.

"Tell us. I need to figure this out." The professor insisted. Sami breathed deep for a second collecting her nebulous thoughts.

"Well, I woke up and a voice in my head told me to go into the forest. I knew I shouldn't go but it was like I didn't have any control. I pulled on some clothes and went. When I got to a clearing, there were two men standing in the middle, but I knew there were more. I could sense them forming a circle around us in the trees."

"What was the man, a vampire, demon?" Giles asked, he too was interested.

"Wizard, but he looked more like a snake than a man."

"Voldemort." Harry chimed in. Hermione and Ron both cringed but this was ignored.

"Yes, it would appear to be him." Dumbledore said to Harry who had come closer, not clutching his forehead. Dumbledore turned back to Sami, "Please, continue."

"He told me he was my 'master' and to walk toward him. I told a few steps forward but then another voice came into my head. The two voices fought and then I had control. I knew I wasn't gonna be able to fight the guy so I ran. Then he cursed me. Then Hagrid found me and here we stand, or sit." She finished. 

"Why were their voices in your head, cuz I'm thinking…" Xander twirled his finger next to his head to signify crazy.

"Oh, thanks." Sami shot back.

"I'm sorry but everyone has their faults." Xander cracked. Sami just looked to Giles then Dumbledore.

"I believe you were under the influence…"

"Drugs? Sam you're on drugs now?" Ana asked looking shocked and hurt.

"Would you let the man finish?" Sami snapped.

"As I was saying, you were under the influence of the Imperius curse. I curse used to control people. It's an unforgivable curse. Do you remember anything else?" Dumbledore explained.

"No, that's pretty much it." Sami replied stretching her mind. Dumbledore got up and turned. "No, wait there is something." Sami blurted out.

"Go on." Giles encouraged.

"The guy, the Voldy guy, he said I was part of the plan. I had to be found to be part of the plan."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well, you should stay here until Madam Pomfrey is satisfied of your health." He instructed. She nodded and turned toward Giles. "Rupert, would you mind talking in my office."

"Of course." Giles said. The two men left.

"Willow, are you sure you're ok?" Dawn asked. Her concern overcame her and she went to comfort her friend.

"I'm ok." She replied. Willow was on her feet. "We need to think. What would his plan be?" she said, full of determination. 

"Well, he's wanted me died since I was born." Harry offered.

"He wants to take over the wizarding community." Hermione chimed in.

"But then why would he make Sami go crazy?" Xander asked. Sami knew, or she thought she knew but she wanted to be sure. Dawn and Giles hadn't really told her anything about Tara. Sami was just reading the part where Willow, Buffy, and Oz are starting collage. She needed to talk to him, NOW! She started to climb out of bed.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Matt asked restraining her.

"I need to talk to someone."

"Not now. You need rest." Matt continued to hold her.

"No really. I'm fine, just dandy. Slayer healing power." She retorted.

"No, you heard what the professor said, STAY." He said. She sat back, crossed her arms and pouted. She saw that wasn't working so she started whimpering.

"Nope." Matt said, his resolve face on. Spike who had been quiet and in a dark corner came forward.

"Leave." He growled. Everyone just glared. "I need to talk to her. Alone."

"Spike…" Buffy started.

"Don't worry, chip in my head. I don't need to be watched." He said.

"Fine but if she's hurt in ANY way, you're going to hurt." Buffy threatened. She turned to leave, as did everyone else. Spike shut the door.

"What do you know?" he asked coming up next to the bed.

"Tons of stuff, like the alphabet, how to KILL vampires…"

"I mean about the plan. What do you know?" Spike asked again in a more threatening voice. Sami glared.

"God, I knew it was too good to be true. I tame vampire, with a chip in its head. Giving the vamp a soul is a much more efficient way of making it good. I knew you weren't what they think you are." Sami said. She noticed that when she said soul, he averted his eyes like he was trying to hide something.

"It is just a chip right? I mean you didn't get a soul did you?" Sami asked and he backed away.

"You did! You have a soul like Angel. How come I didn't know because that's a good way to get yourself slain." Sami said lighting up with excitement.

"You don't know, luv, cuz they don't know. It happened over the summer and I don't want them to know." Spike said.

"Why not they'd be happy, really happy. You should tell them." Sami said, she jumped out of her bed and made like she was going to go and find them and tell them.

"I'll tell them, just let me do it. When I want to."

"Fine." Sami said.

"What do you know about this…" Spike asked again but was interrupted by the door opening. A man and a black dog came in.

"Hello, do you know where Albus is?" the man asked.

"His office, who are you?" Spike asked.

"A friend." The man smiled, "Well, thank y…"

"Sami, good you're finished talking, I talked to Madam Pomfrey, she's going to check you out and then you can leave." Ana ran into the room seeing that the door was open. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked annoyedly. She turned around to face a strange man with a dog. He was staring at her with the strangest look. "What?" she asked again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giles and Dumbledore entered the headmaster's office.

"Albus, what do you think is going on?" Giles asked. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and gestured to the chair in front of it.

"I'm not sure. Did someone say something about Tara? I must know why." Dumbledore said.

Giles sat in the chair and told the story of Glory. He told about how she took Tara's mind and how it crushed Willow. About how she had acted just as Sami had. Then about how Willow nursed Tara then stole Tara's mind back from Glory.

When he was finished Dumbledore sat back and rubbed his chin. Giles took his glasses off and wiped them as he always did. They then discussed possibilities for quite sometime.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you think? Is it lame? I don't know. I know that I suck at writing. Well writing with other people's characters. It's hard for me to try and make the characters like they should be. Please review! Thanks!


	14. Sami's mental melt down

A/n: Hi again, not much to say here! Just please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It's really important to me that you review! Well since I don't have much to say, here's the story.

WAIT, I lied, I wanna add a quote from Dead Man's Party:

'Well, a gathering is brie, mellow song stylings; shindig, dip, less mellow song stylings, perhaps a large amount of malt beverage and hootenanny, well, it's chock full a hoot, just a little bit o nanny." HEHEHEHE! I think it's funny!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ana, I presume." The man said smiling and extending his hand to Ana. She did not take it and continued to stare at him. He drew back. "I think we should talk."

"About what?" Ana asked. He opened his mouth to answer when Spike tried to intervene.

"We weren't finished so could you all leave." He said. Sami then stood.

"No, we're done for now." She said to Spike then turned to Ana. "Do you know this man?" she asked. Ana looked back and shook her head no.

"Can we go some where private?" the man asked. He made a reach for Ana's shoulder but she stepped back.

"no, you think I'm stupid?" Ana retorted and continued because of the look on the man's face, "My friend was just attacked, then a strange man wants me to come with him somewhere alone, with the protection my friend offers. I think not thanks. Whatever you have to say, say it in front of them or don't say it at all." 

The man stood dumbfounded for a minute. During that time Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Alright, lets just have a look here dear." She said. She checked over Sami as Ana and the stranger continued to stare daggers at each other. When she pronounced herself satisfied and dismissed Sami, Sami hopped back off the stupid hospital bed and grabbed Ana's arm and dragged her out of there. The man and the dog followed. Spike seemed to disappear into the school but no one really noticed or cared. 

"I don't believe I've introduced myself properly." The man said as they stopped in the middle of some hallway, the two girls unwilling to admit they were completely lost. "I'm Remus Lupin, werewolf and wizard. I taught Defense of the Dark Arts here for a year." He said very formally. Sami spoke up.

"Samantha Jones, Slayer." She said rather snippy, nobody, I repeat, NOBODY messed with HER friends. Then things started fitting together. He was a werewolf, Ana, according to that Oz guy, had werewolf blood. They looked the same, well not really but they had the same facial expressions. She saw it now. 

"Ana Martinez, correct?" he said to Ana.

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously. He simply smiled.

"I guess nobody told you. You look so much like her. Nobody would ever guess." He said. He seemed to be savoring the moment.

"Who? What? Huh? I missed something." Ana said. Sami laughed slightly.

"What's new hun?"

"True." Ana smiled at her friend who you could count on to lighten the mood and stop her from fighting. 

"You look just like your mother." Lupin remarked. His hand jerked as though it wanted to reach out and touch Ana but thought better of it.

"You know my mother?" Ana asked. He smiled once more. He saw Ana's mother's fire in her, her readiness to fight and defend herself.

"Maybe you should sit down or something." He suggested.

"I'll be ok just tell me." Ana said.

"Ana, dear, I'm your father." Lupin said. Ana and Sami looked at each other and started laughing. Remus looked at the two laughing and was confused. "What?"

"That was a little to Star Wars for me." Sami said. He didn't understand the reference. "You know, 'Luke, I'm your father'." Sami said. Remus put this aside and turned to his daughter.

"Ana, your mother and I had a wonderful relationship. We created you. After you were born she was killed fighting some Death Eaters and I knew they'd be after you so I had to give you away, for your own protection. I'm so sorry." He said. Ana, normally strong and able to handle news, staggered a little. This was too much for her. She slid down the wall. Sami could see her struggle. She hated to cry, Sami was probably the only person she had ever let see her cry but the tears demanded to flow and would not be stopped. Sami put a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her. She knew there was nothing she could say, there was nothing wrong. She was just stressed beyond reason. Remus helped his little girl onto her feet.

"Get away from me." She snapped. She was always moody like that. Remus stepped back, the hurt in his eyes was unbearable. Sam decided to intervene.

"Come on Ana. Why don't we go back to the dorm?" Sami offered. She thought that maybe a little down time would help. She hoped. Today was just not a good day. Ana nodded at her friend and Sam began to guide her toward what she thought was the right direction. They climbed a set of stairs and turned a corner and realized they were completely lost. 

"I'm really starting to get annoyed with this place." Sami said turning around trying to figure out where to go.

"We'll find it. If not we could just walk in circles for a while until someone finds us. That'd be fun." Ana joked wiping away her tears. Sami came back over to Ana. 

"That's not what I mean." Sami retorted. "I mean, I know that some of this is the whole Slayer thing but it's also this place. If we weren't here that wizard guy wouldn't have attacked me. If we weren't here, we wouldn't have never even heard of that Remus guy." She raved and they placed a hand on her head. "My head's gonna explode." 

"Don't worry chica. We'll figure out a way and defeat this guy. We always do." Ana comforted the down Slayer. They heard someone coming and looked up.

"There you are. We've been looking for you." Matt called running down the hall. Dawn was with him. She ran up next to him and hit him lightly on the arm.

"See I told you they were probably just lost. Nothing to worry about." She laughed. Matt just glared at her then back at the girls. "What's wrong Ana?" Dawn asked.

"Long story." She answered. Matt and Sami were just gazing at each other not paying any attention. 

Dawn noticed and whispered to Ana, "Why don't you and me go somewhere else to talk and leave these two love birds alone." Ana agreed and they walked off. 

"Are you ok?" Matt asked.

"Yes. I wish people wouldn't ask me that. It's not like he hurt me physically, he just took control of my mind. No big." She replied. Matt just smiled at his strong little Slayer. The smile faded from her face as he smiled. She backed into a wall and sat down on the floor cross-legged. She hung her head into her hands looking like she was about to cry. 

"What's wrong hun?" Matt asked sitting down next to her. He wanted so badly to kiss her and make all her troubles go away. He knew that there was no way it would be that simple.

"Everything." She said and tears started rolling silently. "Just everything and everyone is wrong. I'm so sick of all of this."

"What do you mean. Everything's fine. No big bad." Matt said placing his hand on her's which was on her lap.

"You're forgetting the wizard guy and the vampire badies at home."

"They're not a problem. They didn't even stay and fight you. It's not a problem at all. We'll get this Voldemort then we'll party all night long at the ball." He laughed.

"Don't you wish life was like that. Defeat the bad then party. It's not. There's too much crap in between to be able to do that." Sami continued to let the tears roll down her cheeks making no effort to curb them.

"What crap?" Matt asked trying his best to be comforting but it wasn't working much.

"The crap with Ana being adopted and being part werewolf. The crap with being a Slayer. It never ends, it will never end. There's always gonna be evil and I'm always gonna have to fight. I'm always gonna do it in the dark and secret of night. No one will ever know. They'll just think I'm a freak and move on. Is it worth it? I mean really have I done much good?" Sami retorted.

"You've done a world of good. There are plenty of people, myself, Ana, Dawn, and Frankie include, who you have saved. I probably would be dead or a vampire if it weren't for you."

"Would you? I mean you wouldn't even know about vampires and demons if it weren't for me. It probably would have been better if you hadn't met me."

"Don't say that! This isn't like you! I don't know what's going on with you but you need to get yourself together. For the sake of the world you better get yourself together. You need to fight. You were born to save the world." Matt said.

"How do you know if this is me or not? I don't know me. The real me. Back home, before I was called, I never acted like this. I wasn't strong, physically or mentally. I was shy, I never really talked to other people. I danced, did you know I danced? Did you know I was student of the year at my dance studio or that I was an angel child to my mom. Do you know that now she thinks that I've changed for the worst, that I've fallen from grace. That I've decided to throw my life down the drain. She doesn't know that I fight evil. She has no clue at all. I wanna tell her. I tell her everything but I can't. Giles won't let me." She raved.

"I didn't know some of that stuff but that's not you anymore. You're different. The Slayer thing isn't something that happened to you, it is you. You were chosen for a reason. Someone thought you'd be great at saving the world. That's why you're doing what you're doing." Matt said. "Giles just wants the best for you."

"Yea right." Sami laughed. "You mean, he wants the best for Buffy and Dawn and Willow and Xander. He doesn't care about me."

"How can you say that? He's your Watcher, of course he cares about you." Matt replied, confused.

"I'm not his first Slayer. He cares more about Buffy. It's always, Buffy could do better. Buffy wouldn't be scared. Buffy would have fought me on that." Sami raved. "Well, I'm not Buffy. I'm Sami. I'm a different person, I'm not as good as she is or as strong but I'm me. Can't that be enough?"

Matt really didn't know what to say to this. They said in silence for a minute or two. Each teen thinking about what the other had said. Matt broke the silence, "What about your dad?"

"What?" Sam asked confused on where that came from.

"I never hear you talk about your dad. I was just wondering." Matt explained.

"I never talk about him because there's not much to talk about. I don't know him. He doesn't know me. He's dead so it doesn't matter." Sami said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up." Matt said looking away.

"No it's ok. He died when I was about a month old. It was because of me." She said and Matt looked back at her. She averted her eyes and continued. "He lost his job and couldn't afford me. He didn't want me anyway, I was an accident. My parents were in the middle of a divorce when my mom found out she was pregnant. By the time I was born, they were divorced. My dad had taken me for the weekend. He went out with the last money he had and bought himself a bottle of sleeping pills and a bottle of whisky. My mom found him the next day when she came to pick me up, I was crying. He had written her a note explaining why he did what he did and the cliffnotes version is that he couldn't handle me and didn't want me to live. Instead of trying to kill me, he decided to let me live and kill himself. I just wish I hadn't ever been born, it would of made life a whole lot better for my mom." Sami finished not realizing that there was a pool of tears in between her crossed legs.

"Don't say that. If you weren't born," Matt put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so her eyes were looking into his, "I would be empty." He kissed away her tears and they sat, Sami's head resting on Matt's chest. Both were unaware that someone had been listening. Someone named Giles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: what do you all think? This has taken me forever to finish, sorry!


	15. Christmas Morning

Hey! You all probably hate me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy, March is a hectic month for me! Sorry, next weekend is gonna be busy too! I'm going to a pageant! Well, I'm also sorta in a writer's block!

I'm trying really I am!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was so looking forward to a nice warm, snow less Christmas." Sami sighed glancing out the window at the blizzard out there. Dawn looked at her with questioning eyes.

"A snow less Christmas? Why? I've only had one white Christmas." Dawn said. 

"Every Christmas I've been buried in cold, white snow. I was just looking forward to being warm and not having to shovel snow." Sami replied.

"Oh, well you don't have to shovel, they do that magically here." Hermione said. 

"I'm hungry." Ana complained.

"Tell me something I don't know." Sami joked. She knew that she could say anything to Ana and they'd still be the best of friends. "Let's go down for breakfast." 

"Don't you wanna open your presents?" Dawn asked having already leaped into her bed and was ripping open one package. Sami laughed slightly, she hadn't slept much that night and had completely forgot about the tiny pile of packages that lay at the foot of the bed she'd been sleeping in.

"I guess so." Sami sighed and flopped onto her bed. She grabbed the first package. Ana joined her, as well as Hermione, the other girls in the dorm remained sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four girls sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and Ana was doing the thing she did best, complain. "I'm the only one out of us without a date tonight. Not fair." She whined.

"You have Frankie back home." Dawn pointed out.

"I don't have Frankie, he's not technically my boyfriend, I just like him. He probably doesn't like me though." Ana pouted.

"No, Sami said that he told her that he likes you, he just wishes you were more available and less secretive about stuff. Right Sam?" Dawn said trying her best to cheer her friend up. She was completely making this up but a little white lie was in order this time. Sami stared off into space, her eyes glossed over, and didn't acknowledge that she was spoken to. "Sam? Are you with us here?" Dawn asked and poked her forearm.

"What? Huh? Yea, sure." Sami said snapping to attention. 

"I was just telling Ana what Frankie told you, that he likes her." Dawn explained, her eyes widening, pleading Sami to play along. 

"Right." Sami said, her voice sounded distant.

"What's wrong?" Ana asked. 

"Nothing." Sami answered.

"Something is wrong." Ana insisted.

"I just didn't sleep well, that's all. I'm just tired." Sami said. She didn't feel good about lying but none of them would have understood. It wasn't just one thing, it was a whole bunch of things. She knew she was being selfish by thinking about it at a time like this but she hadn't received anything from Matt. You would think her boyfriend would get you a little something for Christmas. It could be really stupid, but it would still be something. She was also thinking a lot about this wizard guy. She wished she'd have done something better, like try to hurt him.

"When do you think we should start getting ready for the ball?" Hermione asked. She was planning on starting early.

"Around four-ish." Dawn said. 

"Hey, Ana, don't frown about being dateless, if worse comes to worse, I heard Crabbe and Goyle are free." 'Mione joked. All the girls started cracking up. 

"What's so funny?" Matt asked. He came and smiled at Sami. 

"Oh, Ana's so desperate, she's gonna go with Crabbe or Goyle." Sami laughed. Matt smiled slightly and sat next to Sami.

"Don't worry Ana, I'm sure you can do better. Plus there's nothing wrong with going stag." He said. Ana just humphed and crossed her arms across her chest.

Harry and Ron came and sat down. They all had breakfast and then remained in the Great Hall to argue over what to do until it was time for the ball.

"Let's just go back to the tower and talk." Hermione offered.

"No, let's go have a snow fight." Ron opposed. You'd never guess that these two were going to be each other's date. Hermione turned her nose up at the idea but everyone else, excluding Sami, agreed. They all started up to the tower, Sami and Matt in the back, a few steps away from the rest.

"Do you wanna go have a snow fight? I didn't hear you speak when we were talking about it, you've been quiet lately." Matt asked sweetly.

"No, I think I'm gonna go train for a while."

"TODAY? It's Christmas. You should have some fun, you're not just the Slayer, you're a fifteen year old girl also." He argued.

"I know, it's just I wanna. Is that ok?" Sami snapped.

Matt backed off a little, "Yea, sorry."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired, maybe I'll just nap instead so I can be all rested for tonight." She said, "Forgive me?"

"Yea, you should rest." Matt said. They got to the tower and went in. "Have a good rest." Matt whispered and kissed Sami softly on her cheek.

"You have fun and don't get to cold." Sami warned.

"Yes mother." Matt joked. Sami just smiled and climbed the stairs to the dorm. She explained to the girls and laid down. She closed her eyes and waited for the sounds of everyone leaving. She then got out of bed, changed into work out clothes underneath a closed duster. She then slipped out of the tower and was on her way.


	16. Hostage

A/n: Hey hey! Sorry about the wait again! I'm not feeling very well and I just took nighttime medicine so this chapter might not make that much sense, I'm tired as it is. I'm hoping that my evil genius mind has come up with a great plot for you. I'm just kidding, I really don't think that I have an evil genius mind. Well, so anyway, I hate Michigan. Seriously, Wednesday it was beautiful and 70. So I figured I would wear my new jean skirt from Aeropostle (for only 10 dollars) on Thursday. But I woke up and it was only about 40 or so and it hasn't heated back up and now I have a cold and I just really hate it. It's April, come on, it should be nice, or at least decent but there are icicles hanging from the tree branches. 

Ok, I'm ranted, I could go on about other stuff that's bugging me but my friend reads these and I don't think she'd want me to so I'll stop and continue to the story.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A wicked smile flashed onto then off of Sami's face as she found the training room Professor Dumbledore had put together for Buffy. She heard the voices inside. Her hand hesitated on the door handle for a split second but she continued in anyway.(a/n: this training room is the same as the one in the Magic Shop.)

"…Giles, I just don't know. Are you sure she didn't just want attention or something?" Buffy asked. She had her leg on the horse stretching.

"Buffy, you were there in the room. She wasn't faking being insane, she was insane." Giles retorted. He seemed to have a bit of an edge in his voice. The Watcher and the Slayer both jumped when Sami closed the door.

"Nice to know people talk about you." She said. Giles took a step toward her.

"Sami, Merry Christmas." He said. It was as though he wanted to hug her or something but thought better of it.

"Merry Christmas Giles and Buffy." She said, nodding her hand to the small blonde in the corner.

"Thank you, You too." She replied and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Giles asked. 

"I thought I might get some training in." Sami replied. Her tone suggested that it was as plain as day.

"It's Christmas, you shouldn't be training right now. Did your friends go out to play in the snow? Go and have fun." He said. It was very unlike Giles to tell his Slayer that she should not train.

"I've just got some extra energy to burn." Sami said as she shed her overcoat.

"Alright. Have fun you two." He said and he left. Sami started stretching as Buffy jumped into a handstand on the horse. Sami started doing some gymnastics across the floor. Then she moved to the punching bag. Buffy moved to the dummy. After about half an hour, the girls stopped for a break and some water. 

"So, how are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"I'm tired. I haven't been sleeping well, or at all." Sami said and then took a drink of her water. "But I'm okay. How are you?"

"Fine." Buffy replied and gave her an eye. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You can't hold me here forever." Sami yelled at the less than human encircling her. He just chuckled.

"You're a feisty one."

"You know they'll figure it out. Willow's strong, she'll never cave. You could kill me but it doesn't matter. Another will be called, and another after her, and another. There will always be slayers to fight people like you." She yelled. She struggled against the ropes cutting into her wrists behind her. She felt a trickle of blood run down her fingers. She knew she should stop and give up, that his magic was too powerful. But Giles flashed into her mind. She knew that beloved Buffy would never give up, she would fight to the end.

"Strong and cute. What a package." Voldemort remarked in admiration.

"Master," the guy's sidekick, Pettigrew, came graveling in, "perhaps I might make a suggestion."

"Go on you imbecile."

"Perhaps, master, you should think about reproducing." Pettigrew said.

"Continue."

"Perhaps, if you breeding with the Slayer you will have a extra strong child to help you." He finished.

"HEY!" Sami screamed, "There will be absolutely NO breeding with this slayer. NO TOUCHING. I'll sue or something. It's statutory rape, that's what it is. It's illegal. And is sick. Besides, the Slayer strength isn't something that my child will get if and when I have one. You have to be chosen. And I'm spoken for sorry." Sami's eyes were wide with fear. She'd never been captured like this before.

"Calm yourself girl. I'm not going to breed with you. I do not need a child to help me. I'm immortal. I shall never die." Voldemort retorted.

"If I cut off your head, you wouldn't be so immortal now will you?" Sami snapped back.

"This body, it has no importance, I can always get a new one." Voldemort said. Sami decided to continue to work on her ropes. It was useless, his magic was too strong. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy turned around and bent down to tie her shoe. Sami grabbed a knife off the board and brought it down slowly toward Buffy's back. The recently sharpened blade inched closer to the girl's back. 

"NO!" Sami screamed, her voice panic-stricken. She threw the knife to the side and then grabbed Buffy, who had jumped up, by her shoulders. "You have to help me. Tie me up and lock me away."

Buffy was confounded but then Sami dropped her arms and acted like nothing was wrong.

"I think I'm going to go back to the dormitory now. I'm a little tired, I'm going to rest for tonight." She said and stopped to put her coat on. She then glided out of the room. Buffy stood for a few minutes, not knowing what to do. Then she ran like a bat out of hell to the first place she could think of, Giles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HA!" Sami yelled. "I stopped her." Voldemort and Pettigrew both snapped to attention. "She was going to stab Buffy and kill her but I fought her and stopped her. You're plan failed. You can give me my body back now." When neither of the two men moved she continued, "Any time now, you can let me go."

"Not quite yet. There's more I need your body for."

"Damn you. Do you have any humanity?" Sami screamed. She struggled against her ropes sending more blood cascading to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm cold!" Ana whined as Ron threw another snowball at her. Dawn looked at her watch. With her eyes down, Harry saw the golden opportunity to stike and he took it. It was about one in the afternoon. 

"Let's go inside and hang with Sami near the fireplace. We can warm up and she won't have to be allow." Dawn suggested. 

"Yea, please, my toes are going numb." Ana complained some more.

"Let's go." Matt said dropping his snowball. The group trampled inside to the dorm. There they found Sami laying on her bed, trying to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: You like? Please tell me if I'm doing ok or if this is what you excepted. I need to know. I'm really tired, I can't even hold my eyes open so I'm gonna sleep know. Adios!


	17. The Yule Ball

A/n: Well then, I guess either nobody noticed I posted another chapter or nobody cares. Either way I'm sad. Please please please people review! I can't beg you enough! I'm sorry, my life's busy, so here's the next chapter!
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ana, Dawn, and Matt all trampled into the Gryffindor common room, leaving a trail of wet footprints behind.

"Dawn, let's go upstairs and see if Sam's awake." Ana suggested.

"No need." Sami said standing up behind them. She had been sitting on a couch in front of the fireplace. Ana and Matt both went to sit next to her. Matt put his arm around her.

"I thought you were going to try and get some sleep." Matt said with genuine concern in his voice. She smiled at him.

"I couldn't sleep so I decided to just sit by the fire. Back in Michigan I used to sit by the fireplace if I couldn't fall asleep. For some reason the crackling of the fire used to put me to sleep." Sami reminisced. The intruder was completely lying. Ana knew this.

"What do you mean? Sami, we didn't have a fireplace in Michigan. We didn't get one until we moved to Sunnydale." Ana said looking at Sami oddly. "What's gotten into you?"

"I, I, it must be from that spell Voldemort cast on me." Sam lied again. Both Ron and Hermione cringed at the name. Ana continued her look which bothered the intruder. "What?"

"Voldemort? Spell? You've never learned his name properly and I don't think you really cared. Plus we don't know what he did to you. It's just an interesting choice of words." Ana commented.

"What are you trying to say?" Matt asked. He was getting annoyed at the accusation. It wasn't something Sam needed at a time like this. She had been through so much now, she was ready to break and this was just the thing to set her off. 

"Nothing, it's nothing. Just forget I said anything." Ana said and shook her head. Dawn was becoming uncomfortable. She checked her watch.

"Hey, why don't we go upstairs and start getting ready. With just one mirror, it may take away." She said. The other three girls agreed and left for the stairs. A silence fell among the guys. Matt couldn't stand this and he needed to look something up. Something that both Ana and Sami had said was bugging him.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." He said.

"Do you want us to come with you, you know incase you get lost?" Harry offered. 

"No thanks, I won't go far and I think I've gotten to know my way around this place." Matt declined politely. He got off the couch and headed out of the common room. Harry and Ron retreated to their room.

Matt walked to where he thought was the library. He was half way there when he saw Buffy and Giles walking toward him. They seemed to be in deep conversation about something. He didn't feel like answering any questions so he hid behind a suit of armor. 

"…It was weird, like she was two different people. There is something wrong with your new Slayer Giles." Buffy was saying.

"But…." Giles interrupted.

"I know you don't wanna hear it but something's wrong. It's got to have something to do with the other day…" Buffy cut him off. This was as much as Matt could catch. He waited a minute to make sure that they were truly gone before he continued on his path. When he got to the library he decided not to ask for help because he didn't want any weird questions. He browsed through the isles. This library was definitely larger than the one back home and it was going to take more to find what he needed. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. He searched for an hour. He searched the entire library, except the Restricted Section, and nothing caught his eye. He decided that Harry and Ron might worry that he was gone so long. He made his way back, only having to stop and turn around once. The halls were eerily silent but that, Matt thought was probably because everyone was getting ready by now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    "Everyone ready?" Dawn asked checking herself one last time. "Let's go down, the guys will be waiting for us." Ana sighed heavily.
    "Your guys, I don't have one." She said in a poor me tone of voice.
    "Don't worry, you look amazing, the guys will have no choice but to ask you to dance." Sam said. Hermione, Dawn, and Ana all headed for the door.
    "Sam, are you coming?" Mione asked.
    "Yea, go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." She called back. Hermione shrugged and followed the two girls out. When the door shut again, Sami grabbed a small ax and hid it in her purse. She also put some stakes in there as well. She hopped up and checked her dress. She decided she was hot and walked down the stairs.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    Dawn came first. She was stunning in her royal blue satin dress that brought out her blue eyes. It was held by skinny straps of material that could barely have done the job. Her brown hair was piled on top of her head with small pieces of hair hanging down. Her cheeks had rosy tint and her eyes were smoky. Her lips sparkled pink. Harry's breath was absolutely taken away. He was wearing black dress pants, black dress shoes that were so shiny Dawn could have used them as a mirror, and a bottle green dress shirt. His eyes really stood out when he offered Dawn his arm.
    "Why thank you Mr. Potter." She said and graciously accepted.
    Next it was Ron's turn to be swept away. He nervously tried to flatten his white dress shirt. He paired that with black shoes and a black shirt. Hermione came gracefully down the stairs in her pink, strapless dress. The dress was covered in glitter that caught the light with each move she made. Her neck was lifted high to show a beautiful silver necklace with a solitary diamond hanging off of it. Her parents had sent it to her that morning for Christmas. Dawn had helped her do her hair and makeup. Her hair was straight into a French twist but the hair that came from the top of it was curled. Her eyes were highlighted with pink shadow that perfectly matched the dress and her lips sparkled red.
    "You look, um, really, um, nice." Ron mumbled as she reached the bottom.
    "Thank you, you look, um, yourself." She said nervously. He led her away so Ana could descend. The Hispanic girl looked gorgeous in a simple black and white dress. There was one strap that when across her shoulder that was lined in white. Her skin looked darker than usual. There was also a strip of white on the hem of the dress that touched the floor. Her hair was in a messy bun with natural curls hanging down. Her full lips were colored with a satiny ruby red lipstick and her cheeks where bronzed. Her eyes were natural looking, just slightly shinier. She had a white strip of material around her shoulders as a shawl. Matt met her at the bottom of the stairs.
    "You look amazing. Frankie would love it. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their date." He said. She just smiled at him but he knew what that meant to her. He was dressed in black pants and shoes. He looked amazing in his royal blue dress shirt. His blonde hair was spiked in the front. He waited anxiously for his girlfriend.
    Sami appeared at the top of the stairs and everyone's jaw hit the floor. Her dress was bright red. The body was a corset held up by two strings that tied behind her neck. Then a nice, flowy skirt was attached underneath the corset. Her lips were shiny red that matched her dress and her eyes were smoky. Her checks were bronzed and sparkled. Her hair was in an elegant updo.
    "Sami, I, I'm speechless. You look, there are no words to describe the way you look." Matt said and took her arm.
    "Thank, you don't look so bad yourself." She said and planted a kiss on his lips.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    Everyone entered the Great Hall that was decorated very well. They ordered their food to their plates, which was very odd, and then they ate. As soon as everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. He cleared a dance floor and the Weird Sisters came onto the stage. He invited the visitors to lead them in dance. Sam and Dawn as well as Matt and Harry got up and started to do a waltz to the music. Giles noticed that Ana was sitting by herself so he asked her to dance. She happily excepted. Soon the floor was filled with dancing couples and adults.
    "I'm getting hot, let's sit down." Sam yelled over the music to Matt.
    "Ok, we can keep Ana company." He agreed and they make their way to the table. There Ana looked depressed so Matt asked her to dance. They danced a few numbers and then came back. Before Sami knew it, the ball was half way over but she was having so much fun. Matt came to her and whispered in her ear.
    "Let's take a walk." Sami agreed and they walked out on a patio that had been cleared of snow and decorated with statues, fountains and bushes with fairy lights. They walked a little way and found a bench to sit on.
    "How are you?" Matt asked.
    "I'm having a blast, how are you?" Sami answered, she was getting sick of people asking her that.
    "I'm having fun too. I have a present for you. I wanted to wait until tonight to give it to you." He said and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. "It isn't much." He said as he opened it to reveal a silver necklace with a tiny music note. On the balled end of the music note was a very small diamond.
    "It's beautiful, thank you." She said and fingered it gently. "But, I have a question, why a music note?"
    "Well," Matt said as he took it out of the box and put it around Sami's delicate neck. "I remember when I caught you singing in your room and I know how much you loved that. You might not admit it but music is or at least was a big part of your life. I know you've had to give a lot up to be the Slayer, which you didn't choose to be. I figured you might just like to be reminded of what you love. See, I know you think being a Slayer means sacrifice and that it's such a burden. But I know that if your power was taken from you, you'd be lost. I know you really do enjoy it sometime." He said. Sami just stared at him for a moment with tears filling her eyes. Matt got nervous that he'd said something wrong. His nerves were squished when Sami reached up and kissed him on the lips. This kiss lasted a few minutes.
    "I love you." He muttered. She looked at him with wide eyes.
    "What?" She asked.
    "I, I said I love you. And I mean it. I do love you." Matt said.
    "I love you too." She said. They kissed again. "Maybe we should go back and dance some more." Sami suggested. Matt grabbed her hand and they walked back into the entrance hall. They didn't make it to the Great Hall. They were attacked by a bunch of men in cloaks and masks. The Death Eaters. Matt yelled. The music in the Great Hall stopped and the gang came running out. Buffy was the first to hit. She threw a few punches at the head of the pack and pushed him out onto the patio area. Everyone of the gang came running behind. Voldemort yelled a word and Buffy flew back into Xander.
    "Sami, go help Buffy." Ana said. Sami walked over to Voldemort but she didn't look ready to attack. She was calm.
    "I don't think I'll be helping her. I've become a different person." She said and stood side by side with the wizard.
    "Sami?" Matt yelled. He knew that all was lost if Sam went to the dark side. He knew that he'd have nothing to fight for anymore. If she was gone, he was quitting this fight. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock, all except Buffy. She was prepared.
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    a/n: Please, please, please review!


	18. Escape

A/n: I wanna thank WhiteWolf 3 for reviewing my last chapter. There isn't much else I'd like to add in this note. Well, actually, I haven't talked about Dirty Girls yet and I wanted to. What are they doing with Xander? He can't loose his eye! It was really gross too. I can't believe they poked his eye out. It was really sad. I hope he'll be ok. I can't wait for the next episode of Buffy. Plus, have you been watching Angel? What the heck is Jasmine, she's very freaky. I can't wait for the next one of that either. Well, I've finished so here's the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Buffy just stared at her opponents for a few moments trying to shake the feeling of déjà vu she was having. Meanwhile, Sami pulled out the ax she had stored in her purse. She noticed Buffy's hesitation and took advantage of it. She thought Buffy would have been surprised or shocked or not prepared or something but Buffy was prepared. When she looked at Sam, all she saw was Faith. She had to get her mind off of that. Sami wasn't Faith; Sami hadn't killed anyone yet. Sam still needed to be stopped as well as the people she was now working for. Sami swung the ax but Buffy ducked. She tried again but Buffy wrestled it away from her. She then kicked the Slayer and made her fall on her back. She then went to injury, not kill, Sam with the ax but she stopped it. She did a kick-up (is that what you call it?) and threw a punch at Buffy. The girls continued to fight as the Scoobies tried to fight off the Death Eaters. Dumbledore and McGonagall were dueling Voldemort. Buffy took a second to wonder where Snape was, he was usually where ever Dumbledore and McGonagall were. She didn't really have time for thoughts though, she had to concentrate on the fight.

Things were looking grim for the good guys. They were failing horribly to the magic of the bad guys. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were using all that they knew to hold the guys back but it just wasn't enough. Willow was doing her best to match the power and she could have if she wasn't trying to overuse it. Her eyes had already gone solid black. She was using every protection spell she knew and a few other spells as well but she was holding back. She knew she could beat them all with one hand tied behind her back but she was afraid. She had been taught the good magics but she never forgot the dark stuff. She knew that there would be no hope if she turned evil again, she'd be lost forever. She had to try though, things looked that bad.

"Xander!" she yelled over the sounds of the battle.

"What?" he yelled back. He knew what she meant. They had talked about this a while ago. She made him promise that if she turned back and there was no hope, he would do anything to stop her. She didn't come right out and say kill her but Xand knew that's what she meant. 

"It looks like I might…" she yelled.

"I know. I promise." He yelled. He didn't want to. The mere thought of it made him sick but it was what he might have to do, to save the world. 

Sami threw another punch and Buffy avoided it and punched back.

"Man, I'm a way better Slayer. Have you been training at all?" Buffy sneered.

"How stupid. Let's just fight, you know evil will always prevail over good. There's too much against you. We have dark magic on our side and what do you have? One good fighter, a very powerful witch who's too afraid to use her powers and a bunch of average people who are stupid enough to follow them. We're gonna a win!" Sam spat back in-between moves. Buffy clearly was a better fighter. The invader in Sam's body hadn't been trained as well as Sam and she didn't really know how to use Sam's body that well. But she was a fast learner.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
    Voldemort must have had lots of faith in his magic. That could be his downfall. He didn't feel it was necessary to have someone watch over his hostage, the real Sami Jones. She actually felt the strength weaken when he and his followers left. She worked harder on her ropes. She could see the fight going on outside of the school. She knew that she was far away from the school but she also knew that it would be better to get of the ropes then still be there if and when Voldemort got back. It took her ten minutes by the time the magic weakened to get out of them. She then had to find the way out. The building she was in looked more like a maze. She was never good at mazes. When her mom would take them to the pumpkin patch and let them go into the adult maze they had made, Sam would go in for about four minutes then decide she was lost. She'd start screaming that she wanted out and someone would hop through the bushes and lead her out. The sinking feeling that she wasn't allow made her not cry out for help. It also made her push her panic away and think. Ana always had a system of getting out of a maze. She'd told Sam once but Sam was having a hard time remembering. It might have been because she was trying not to give into blind panic. She stopped running for a second to think. 

__

Great job Slayer, not only are you used to dark, scary, life or death situations but you get straight A's, you should be able to figure this out, she thought. This was one instance that helped the case that the council had been wrong in their choice as Slayer. For the first time, she pushed that thought away. 

__

Instead of thinking like that, let's prove to them that they did choose the right girl. She gave herself a few moments to regain herself and think clearly. She let her heartbeat drop a bit before continuing. She made a right and continued down a long hallway. She then took a left, then a right. She was beginning to think she was going in circles. She saw a window. She looked down, she was three stories up yet she saw no stairs. Her mind raced over the decision. The window could be magically rigged, or the fall could kill her. After all she was a Slayer, not a cat. She didn't always land on her feet. That didn't matter. She knew that if she died here, then the intruder and her body would also die and vise versa. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes. Silently she prayed to God, then she plead to her friends and her mom for forgiveness. She could help thinking that this could be her last thought. Then, a person grabbed her stomach with one arm and placed a hand over her mouth. He dragged her into a room.

"Get your damn hands off of me! I'm gonna beat your sorry ass! Let me go!" Sami tried to yell. She was flailing her arms and legs. The man, a Death Eater, turned her around to face him and put the hand that had grabbed her to his lips. His hand was still covering Sami's mouth and was pressing her against a wall.

"I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. I know how to get out. Follow me." He said and took his hand away from her mouth. He looked into the hall to make sure that the one person who was standing guard with him was not there. He was probably goofing off somewhere. He crept swiftly through the hall.

"Wait, why are you helping me?" Sam whispered as they crept down a stairwell.

"I'm a good guy. I'm a spy for Dumbledore. We need you." He whispered back, "Now be quiet." He hissed at her and continued. They wound around the second floor and found the other stairwell. Then they ran around the second floor for another ten minutes and came to a stretch of wall that didn't look like anything special. The man stopped. He whipped out his and muttered a few words. A door appeared and he opened it. They left out into the black sky.

"By the way, I'm Professor Snape." He said to Sami as they ran toward a graveyard. 

"We'd better get there soon, Buffy's gonna kill me." Sami said to him. She was definitely holding back with her running because she had no idea were she's going and Snape couldn't run as fast.

"Hang on a few seconds and we'll be there." He said. Sam didn't argue. She was confused but she wouldn't argue. He ran for about five seconds then stopped. "Grab my hand." He ordered. Sami didn't hesitate. She grabbed. "Hold tight." He warned and he waved his wand. Everything around them disappeared and there was a spinning sensation. Then Sami was standing in the Entrance Hall in Hogwarts and she could she students running in every direction except out. She heard the panic in their voices. It was time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: what do you think?


	19. Pulled Down By The Undertow

A/N: Great another week when no one reviewed! Buffy's almost over! It's really depressing! I won't say anything about the finale just incase you haven't seen it. Dance is officially over for me so I should I have more time but I did make the pom team so I'll have practice for that and hopefully I'll be getting a summer job! I'm really sorry I haven't written for I while, I've been busy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Sami stood for a minute, getting her senses back, she felt a slight tug. It was coming from outside, where the fight was taking place. A boy in dress robes came running in Sami's direction. He was screaming and his face was contoured in fear. He didn't even see the Slayer but continued to run in a path that would lead to a crash with the girl. As he came closer he didn't slow his pace. Then, he ran right through her. 

"What?!" She yelled to Professor Snape. She wasn't a ghost, she hoped, so how could the kid run through her. She noticed that she was talking to air. Snape had disappeared again. She guessed he went back to cover himself. She took a few steps in the direction of the fighting and the pull became so strong that she simply let the force take her. She didn't understand what was pulling her but she didn't care. There were other voices in her head, it was as thought there was a radio playing the sounds of the fighting.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Buffy managed to wrestle the ax from Sami. She took a swing at the girl but she missed. She'd prepared herself earlier for this. Buffy knew something was right so she made herself ready to kill the new Slayer. She'd in a way, hardened her heart to the thought of killing a human. She reasoned with herself that Sami was evil, she could kill an evil human. It was that easy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow's hair quickly changed to midnight black. She was killing Death Eaters left and right. Soon, the all had either been killed or had fled the scene. Willow was truly gone. Her heart was hollow. She'd fall again and there wasn't any coming back. She rounded upon the scene and smiled at the chaos. Chaos was good, she thought. She breathed in the sweet aroma of fear, her ears drunk the screams of panic and pain. It was her drug, but it wasn't enough, she needed a magic boost and she knew exactly who to get it from. Her eyes were set and there was absolutely no yellow crayon story that would bring her back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Xander's heart fell. He'd hoped it wouldn't come to this. He'd know in the back of his head that Willow would fall again but he'd always given her the benefit of the doubt. He saw her black hair blowing in the slight breeze that plagued the scene. He watched her enjoy the surroundings. Xander cringed, he could watch her be evil again. And yet, he could look away. He had to make sure she didn't do anything bad. Well, worse, then killing a bunch of evil wizards, which, Xander thought, wasn't that bad after all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Giles had no one to fight now. All of the death eaters were gone. He glanced at his slayers and his heart tore in two. One side wanted to protect the young one, the one who had more life to experience. The other side knew something was truly wrong and that Buffy was a better Slayer. It was sad but at that moment he turned away. He couldn't just said and watch Sami be killed, even if she was evil. His heart screamed out to her. God bless her soul, he thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The real Sami, the one who was rushing back to her body, now understood what it meant when people said they had an out of body experience because she was, literally. Everything was now happening in an eerie, surreal slow motion. Amazingly, she couldn't hear the ear splitting noises, all she could hear was Matt. 

"_You were born to save the world…You were chosen for a reason. Someone thought you'd been great at saving the world. …If you weren't born, I'd be empty."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt was watching in horror as Buffy swung again but missed. He couldn't move. He should, he thought, he needs to save his superhero girlfriend. His brain was getting the message to his legs, there was a break in the connection. All he could do was let the tears roll down his cheeks. He could call to her, he couldn't go to her. He was stuck watching his girlfriend get beaten.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"SAMI!" Ana screamed. Her eyes were bugging out of her head and she tried to run to her friend's side like always. Remus reached and grabbed her around the middle. He knew that Ana would only get hurt if she intervened. 

"Let go of me!" She screamed in panic. All that her brain was saying was help her sister. That's all she could do, her brain would not allow the logic of the situation in. She was no match to the man holding her. All she could to was kick, scream, and punch with all her might. 

"SAMANTHA!" She screamed almost in agony. Her face was mingled with tears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Sami finally reached her body, she was thrown inside. It was as though she had to fight this other spirit. Sami won and she was back in her body. Her surroundings seemed oddly strange and she could function at all. She registered that Buffy was standing over her with an ax raised ready for the kill. She heard Ana's screams. She rolled over but not out of the way. The pointed end of the ax penetrated her side and she cried out. The look in her eyes must have been enough for Buffy to recognize that something had changed. Buffy didn't understand but she somehow just knew that Sami was back and she stopped. Buffy dropped the ax and then fell to her knees.

"Sami?" She said.

"Yea, it's me. Sorry I've been a real bitch to you but that wasn't me." Sami whispered out.

"You'll be ok." Buffy said tearing off some material from her skirt and pressing it against the wound. The blood that had been blossoming out of the wound stopped. "I promise." Sami's vision began to darken and her hearing became muffled. She felt the pounding of many footsteps as Ana, Matt, Dawn, and Giles all ran to them. She tried concentrate on a face or a voice. She tried to stay alive. Everything was fading, her vision was now completely black but she could still hear muffled sounds.

"Buffy…Willow!" Xander yelled and Buffy looked up. Willow was stalking Dumbledore and Voldemort. It wasn't Willow anymore. Buffy ran toward her but Willow waved her hand and Buffy fell and couldn't get up. Meanwhile Matt was applying pressure to Sami's wound praying she was dead. He was talking to her, trying to give her something to hang on to. She slipped into another world.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

The winter here's cold and bitter

It chills us to the bone 

We haven't seen the sun for weeks

Too long, too far from home

I'm pulled down by the undertow 

Never thought I could feel this low

Oh darkness I feel like letting go

For all of the strength and all of the courage

Come and lift me from this place

Full of Grace

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Willow approached Voldemort. She wanted his power. She needed his power. She came to him and touched his chest. He tried to fight but Willow was more than he was. She didn't need a stupid wand. Dumbledore watched in awe as a light passed from Voldemort to Willow. He strangely tasted like honey sweet honey. Maybe there was more to him then an evil killing machine. Willow didn't care. She needed power. Voldemort fell to the ground and Willow licked her fingers as though she'd just eaten some chips and wanted the cheese flavor off of them. She then turned to Dumbledore who had his wand ready.

"Your turn." She said. "Don't worry, it won't hurt at all, well for me at least." She thought she had it made and had completely taken the old wizard by surprise. She could have been more wrong. 

Dumbledore raised his wand and said "Stellen Sie wiederher." Willow's hair turned to its natural red color and her eyes were back to normal. She collapsed to the ground breathing heavily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: How's that for big finish? Don't worry, it's not truly the end believe me! I'm really sorry this took so long! Please review!


	20. In The Arms of An Angel

A/n: So I started writing this chapter after my History final. They give us an hour and a half and it only took me like a half-hour so I had the rest of the time to do whatever. Then I went to my Spanish final and wrote more after that. I tried writing it in Spanish but it didn't work. Well anyway, aren't you glad I have some inspiration now!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Spend all your time waiting for that second chance

For the break that will make it ok

There's always some reason to feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction or a beautiful release

Memories seep from my veins

Let me be empty and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of the Angel far away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent revelry

You're in the arms of the Angel; may you find some comfort here 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After all the fighting, it should end so soon. I wanted a break, but not like this. I just wanted a normal existence for a while. One where demons, vampires and apocalypses weren't things I need to worry about. They were the subjects of sci-fi movies that I'd never watch. I wanted to worry about my grades, my clothes, and my boyfriend. I never wanted to be a slayer but I became one and now its over. I died at the hands of Buffy. I died in a foreign country without ever even telling my mom what I was. Will Ana or Giles tell her? Will she be angry? Will she be able to move on? Will Matt forget me and go for another? Will he never meet anyone again because of me? I have so many questions that I need answered.

Is this heaven? If it is, this is going to be a very long experience. There's nothing here, I can't even see myself. Wait, is this hell? Am I eternally doomed for using powerful forces? It's not my fault I had to lie and spend so much time in the dark, alone.

As Sami contemplated her future, a light appeared far away. It was barely noticeable at first but started to get bigger. Soon Sami was shielding her eyes from it. The brightness was blinding in the infinite dark. As the light drew closer, Sami realized it was a person, a creature of the light. There he was, a man dressed in white robes. He had a halo around his head and large white wings. The light seemed to radiate from his body. Sami gazed in awe at this beautiful creature.

"Be not afraid," he said, "I come to help you understand."

"Who are you?" Sami asked. She didn't want to listen to fancy, hard to understand statements that would only increase her confusion. She wanted straight out answers. 

"I'm…" he stopped for a second. "…an angel. You have been sent to this place as a reward." 

"Some kind of reward!" Sami retorted. "A whole lot of black. Wow, I'm so excited. See me jump for joy." Sami stated in her best monotone voice. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "What am I being rewarded for?"

"You have taken on the role of the Slayer very well. You were willing to give you're life in the fight. You are being rewarded for all the good you've done."

"First of all, were you even watching!?" Sami asked. "I wasn't exactly wanting to die. It wasn't even me fighting, well, it was but it wasn't. I still don't get that part yet. Secondly, somebody must have been on a really low budget when shopping for this reward. And lastly, all the good I've done? Yeah right. Like letting that guy do that thing and having Willow turn bad. Lots of good that was." Sami pointed out. 

"Willow is no longer on the dark side." The angel exclaimed. Sami had to surpress a laugh at the 'dark side'. It was so Star Wars! "In fact, she did more good when she turned evil. Besides that wasn't your fault in the slightest. You couldn't have prevented it but it will make you stronger."

"So, my reward for the 'good deeds' is a dark room all by my self for eternity? Really, this is just too much, I can't accept it. It's the thought that counts really. I appreciate it but you just went way too much out of your way for me. I really can't accept this." Sami said sarcastically.

"This place is not your reward, I am." The man replied. Sami was startled and frankly discussed. She took a step back.

"I'm not like that, thanks. I have a…" She stopped for a moment and corrected herself. She'd never get used to that, past tense not present tense. "..had a boyfriend."

"I didn't think you'd recognize me. After all, you were far too young when it happened to have any memories with me." The angel smiled at the Slayer. So young, so smart yet so naïve, so strong, and yet so weak, so…absolutely perfect. He longed to hold her in her arms and let her cry. He longed to tell her what was happening but he knew that some of it she'd have to find out for herself. "I'm your father."

Tears welled in Sami's eyes. She was torn. Part of her, childish one, just wanted to run to him and hug him. She wanted to have her father kiss it and make it better like she'd never had a father to do when she was younger. The other part, the teenage angst in her that she'd been about to hide, wanted to hurt him like he'd hurt her and her mom. She knew in her heart she'd need a middle ground. "W-w-why? Why did y-y-you?"

"I had to." He said.

"It was because of me, wasn't it? It was because you had never wanted me to begin with." Sami cried and turned away. She was expecting him to deny it and try to make her feel better.

"Yes," he admitted. Sami just covered her mouth to stop the sound of the sob that was threatening to escape. "and no. It was because of you, but I always wanted to have you. You were my baby girl. I wanted to protect you, guide you, keep you safe. I would have done anything for you."

"So you killed yourself?" Sami turned around to face this man. Her face conveyed her confusion, hurt, and anger.

"I had to. Another angel came down. He was sent by God and he showed me. He showed me what you'd become. He showed me what would happen to you." The angel was slowly coming closer to Sami with each word.

"So, you saw I was going to be a Slayer and you couldn't deal with it and you killed yourself." Sami replied. "Way to deal. I thought I was having trouble with it still but at least I could live with it. I didn't go and kill myself to get out of it."

"No," another male voice said from behind her. Sami spun around. There was a couple dressed in white as well. The man had unruly black hair. Next to him was a woman with red hair and shockingly green eyes. "I was the angel. I showed him that in your future, it would be his series of mistakes that would cause you to be tortured and killed."

This time the woman spoke up. "God also had a greater plan for your father. He needed him here so God took him. We had to do all the clean up of making it look like suicide. If the police had done an autopsy, they wouldn't have found any drugs or alcohol." She confessed.

"Way too much!" Sami cried putting her hand to her head. She could have sworn it was about it explode. The angel wished to hug her and make the pain go away but he didn't. There was a silence in the air. "So," Sami said slowly pulling herself together, "You didn't kill yourself."

"Yes." Sami's father replied. A sigh of relief passed through Sami. She didn't want to leave this place anymore. She wanted to stay with her dad. She wouldn't be denied this time. She wouldn't be the only kid on the face of the world who had never remembered her dad. She needed memories with him. She reached over and hugged him. Her tears of joy flooded his white robe. He placed his arms around her. Sami had never felt better than she did right now. She could have stood there for ever with her father. It did feel like forever. They ended up sitting down and talking. Just talking about absolutely nothing and everything at the same time. He knew everything that had happened to her but he let her tell him. Meanwhile, the couple just stood listening. 

"Music is my life. If I didn't have music, I'd die." Sami said, she had completely forgotten that she was dead.

"Who's your favorite?"

"My favorite? Wow that's hard. I like Dream Street. I like a lot of people. Lately I've been getting into Sarah Mclachlan though. Her songs have powerful meanings and I can relate to them in a way." Sami answered.

"You know, in a way, you remind me of her one song. Oh what is it called? Building a Mystery. That's how the outside world will always see you." He stated placing a hand on the girl's cheek. She smiled at him and made up her mind, Building a Mystery is now and forever her favorite song ever. They talked a little more about life in general.

"So, you live in heaven now?" Sami asked. 

"Yes."

"What's it like?" She asked again. She'd always made up her own versions of heaven in her head.

"Want to see?" He smiled. Sami shook her head. "Hold on to my hand." Sami grabbed on tight, a little too tight with her extra strength but her dad didn't mind. The two seemed to glide to a doorway. Sami had no clue how far they'd gone but that was the farthest thing in her mind. Her dad opened the door and all Sami could see was white. She hesitated. "Go on, don't be afraid. I'll be right behind you." 

Sami took a step in. There was a long twisting staircase leading upwards. She chuckled. "Stairway to Heaven. Guess Led Zeppelin was right." She said and realized that she was talking to herself. The door she'd come through was gone so the only choice she had was up. She climbed the stairs for what seemed an eternity in itself. She finally reached the top which open into heaven and it was beautiful. It was everything she'd imaged and more. It looked like earth actually. The sun was shining bright but not too bright, the air was warm but not too warm. Everyone were getting along. It was perfect. 

"You like it?" Her dad asked as he appeared next to her.

"It's beautiful." Sami exclaimed.

"There are many other parts as well. It can be anything you want it to be. Everyone has different heavens." He explained. Sami took in the scene with deep breaths. She wanted to smell the aroma. She needed to get used to it all because she'd be stay there for a while. At least that's what she thought. "Are you ready?" Sami's father asked.

"Ready for what?" Sami questioned.

"The rest of your life." The woman appeared with the other man on the other side of Sami.

"What do you mean?" Sami asked again. She was very confused.

"It's time to go home dear." The woman stated gently. Then she understood what confused Sami. "It's not your time to be here yet. You haven't died." She smiled.

"Oh, what?" Sami said and laughed at herself. She was hopeless at understanding it all.

"You've just been her as a visitor. God felt you deserved the truth. You still have a long life ahead of you." Her father patted her shoulder and beamed proudly. 

"I have one more question, why do you look so familiar?" Sami asked the other man. He chuckled a bit.

"I'm James Potter. Harry's dad."

"Oh," Sami said. 

"Will you tell him that we said hello. Tell him that life will be fine and that we're proud of him and that we miss him." Harry's mother asked. 

"Of course. I know he misses you both very much." Sami smiled. 

"Thank you." Mrs. Potter replied.

As soon as Sami had been taken into the black she was taken again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The hospital wing was crowded once more with wounded people and visitors. There Matt sat next to Sami's bed and held her hand. He'd been crying for hours and had finally drifted into dream land. His head was laid next to his and Sami's hand. He'd almost given up hope as had all of the other people. Madam Pomfrey had done everything she could be Sami just hadn't woken yet. He dreamed of the night. It was a nightmare to him. He woke with a start after Buffy had stabbed Sami for the millionth time in his mind. He thought it had been the dream that had woken him. He soon realized it had been Sami's gasp that had woken him. Her eyes were wide open and she was sitting up. 

"Sami!" Matt exclaimed joyfully and wrapped his arms around the girl's neck. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: What do you think? Really please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My last one was in like April so please review. By the way, that's not my song again, it's called Angel by Sarah Mclachlan. I'll leave you be.


	21. Some Explanations

A/n: Why does nobody review? I really don't know if it's worth it to finish this story anymore if no one's reading. Maybe I'll just stop it there. I had a few more chapters planned but if no one's reviewing it must mean that no one's reading so maybe I'll stop wasting disk and internet space. Oh well, for now I'll just continue.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sami sat up in her bed and looked around. Harry was sitting in the bed next to her talking to Ron and Hermione. In the other bed, Willow laid unconscious. Xander was sitting in a chair next to her and Buffy was pacing the room. Matt threw his arms around Sami and she grunted on impact. Buffy hurried to her bedside with hopeful eyes. 

"You're ok!" Matt was saying. "She tried everything and you just wouldn't wake. I was so worried." He continued to hold Sami as though if he let go, she'd die. Sami just smiled at Buffy for a few seconds. 

"W-w-where's Ana and Dawn?" Sami asked after finding her voice. Matt pulled away from her with tears in his eyes. Buffy continued to stare at her.

"Dawn's sleeping in the dorm but she was here the entire time. Ana's off someone talking with her father." Matt answered.

"So, they're getting along and everything. Is he a nice guy? What's he like?" Sami asked. She was happy about her father and she wanted Ana to have a great father as well.

"He's amazing. I haven't really talked to either of them much though, I guess they have a lot to talk about." Matt confused. He didn't really seem that interested in the topic. Sami looked over at Willow.

"Is she…?" She asked but she couldn't finish.

"She's just sleeping, she came around a few hours after the fight." Matt answered again. Buffy and Xander didn't seem to want to talk. "You scared me so much, we thought. I mean you were out for so long and she couldn't figure out why because she healed your wound but you just wouldn't wake up." Matt rambled.

"How long was I out?" Sami asked. It hadn't felt long enough when she was with her dad.

"Three days." Matt said and he hugged her again. Then he got up. "I'm going to go get everyone and tell them you're awake." He practically ran out of the room. Buffy came closer.

"Hi." She said meekly. She was slightly uncomfortable because she didn't know this girl, not really. She knew this body but it was a different girl. Sami didn't say anything but smiled at her. "How are you doing?"

"Good." Sami replied knowing Buffy felt bad. "Great actually." It was the truth. Sami was content, she wasn't in pain and her brain was full of happy thoughts.

"I am so sorry, I didn't…" Buffy started to plead for forgiveness but Sami interrupted.

"I would have done the same thing." Sami smiled at her. "I, or that thing, was evil. It wasn't me. Hey, I thought I was dead so this is definitely a plus." She laughed. Buffy laughed also though she didn't truly get the remark. Madam Pomfrey came in and told Sami she was free to leave after a check up of course. Sami changed into her clothes that someone had brought down for her. 

"Sami." Buffy called as the young slayer neared the door. Sami turned around and stared at Buffy in a kind manner. "We'll talk, later, before you leave."

"I'd like that, thank you." Sami smiled. She'd really wanted to talk to Buffy. "I'll see you around." She called to both of them and walked out the door. She decided to look in the dorms first. There she found Dawn who was hurriedly changing into clothes and Hermione who was tapping her foot impatiently. Neither of them noticed Sami come in.

"Would you hurry up?!" Hermione said with some exhaustion in her voice.

"I want to see her more than you do but I have to be wearing clothes!" Dawn replied. Sami laughed.

"Who do you want to see?" Sami asked. She knew perfectly well who they were talking about. Dawn turned around half way through putting her shoes on.

"SAMI!" She screamed in excitement and attacked Sami in a bear hug. "Are you ok? Why aren't you in the hospital wing? How are you feeling? What happened." 

"Whoa, down girl!" Sami said and Dawn backed away slightly. "I'm fine and Madam Pomfrey said I could go. Lets get the gang and I'll try to explain as much as I can." Hermione and Dawn helped round up the gang. Somehow Dumbledore intercepted them and told them to convene in his office. 

"You are all wondering what has happened over the past couple of days." Dumbledore said once everyone had gathered. He was sitting in his chair. Sami and Willow were sitting in the chairs across from him and everyone else was standing around them. "First, one in our number should reveal himself." Everyone turned around to look to see what happened. The black dog that had come with Mr. Lupin suddenly disappeared but instead, there stood a man with black hair. "This is Sirius Black." No body in the room said anything since anyone who didn't already know hadn't heard of this name before. "Now where does this whole thing begin?"

"In the forest, that night." Sami chimed in. She hadn't been sure whether or not this was a rhetorical question or not.

"Yes, thank you." Dumbledore replied and smiled at her. She raised her chin slightly in pride. Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort," A shudder went through the room. "placed a curse on you." Dumbledore said, pointing with his eyes to Sami. "One of the Unforgivable Curses to force you down to the forest. The Imperious Curse, it's used to control minds." Dumbledore looked straight at Sami as he spoke.

"But, sir, I broke it." Sami said remembering what had happened. 

"Yes, only those who have a strong mind or will are able to break the curse." Sami smiled proudly, although she was sure Giles would say that her strong will wasn't always helpful. 

"He had me circled in the forest and I tried to run, after deducing that physical fighting would not be that great of an idea." Sami added. She hoped she was helping him fill in the details.

"And he hit you with another spell." Dumbledore said. "But this is where I fall short. I have never seen or heard of a curse that could have done the things it did to you."

"Sir," Willow interrupted. Sami turned and smiled. She was relieved to see her here. "When she was found, she muttered things." Willow turned to Xander and Buffy. "She said things that Tara said when Glory made her crazy." Sami made a mental note to look for Glory in the Watcher Diaries.

"I believe that his goal was to drive you to the dark arts again so that you could join his ranks." Dumbledore explained. Willow looked away feeling ashamed.

"But, I still don't get what he did to me." Sami proclaimed. "I mean, I could see and hear everything that happened to me and around me but I couldn't control my body. I was being held in some building, tied to a chair. How did he do that."

"Magic, again. He extracted your soul and replaced it with another. Of course, your soul had to be kept somewhere. You were held at the Death Eaters' headquarters."

"Yeah, and I would have been completely lost in that place if it hadn't been for Professor Snape." She commented. Harry exchanged glances with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, Professor Snape rescued her from their headquarters." Dumbledore stated to the three. "When you got here, your body should have recognized that you were the right soul and should have righted itself."

"Yeah, boy that was fun." Sami said sarcastically.

"And then I stabbed her." Buffy added, feeling that her guilt would never go away. Sami turned in her seat and smiled at her.

"And I tried all veiny, black haired Willow." Willow added. "How did that end anyway?" She asked Dumbledore.

"I was prepared when I decided to take you in. I found a German spell that had been used once before to cure a case similar to yours about two hundred years ago. You are free to use magic without the fear of turning evil. You're dark magic has been replaced with good magic." Dumbledore finished explaining. Everyone left the office with their heads ready to burst.

"Do we really have to leave tomorrow?!" Sami whined as she, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Dawn, Ana, and Matt walked down the hall. "I mean," She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, " you guys are forever going to think of me as evil, we haven't really gotten a chance to get to know each other!"

"I have a feeling we'll be seeing each other again." Hermione said. "You-Know-Who can't really be dead."

"I don't believe he could ever die." Harry added. "And for heavens sake, call him bye his name, VOLDEMORT!" Ron and Hermione flinched.

"Besides, we can always owl." Hermione smiled at Sami. 

"We should pack so that we have the rest of the time to hang out." Dawn suggested and the group made their way back to the common room. Packing was a long and hard process as always. They had to figure out what they would need the next day and leave that either out or on the top of the things in the suitcase. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

a/n: Please review! I'm a lame writer I know but please review!!!!!!!


	22. So Long Sweet Hogwarts

A/n: I'm bouncing off the walls again! Hehehe! I'm not really but I love that song! I need some sugar. No not really I guess! Okay, nobody likes my stories but that's okay. I started another one called Meant to Live. It's a Buffy/Charmed/HP x-over so please check it out and review! I guess I should finish this story anyway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It ate his skin?" Buffy asked as she walked into her classroom. She didn't seem to notice a student waiting for her. Of course, no one would have noticed this student because he was hiding.

"Yea, it was really gross to look at. And the only way to kill this demon was to poke its eyeballs and I dropped my stake so I had to use my thumbs." Sami explained. She didn't notice their guest either.

"Gross!" Buffy laughed. "But a Slayer's got to do what a Slayer's got to do. So does this Frankie know about you then too?"

"Well," Sami said, "We took him back to the library and Giles bandaged him and everything. And I tried to tell him that he was dreaming but it didn't work." Buffy just laughed. "Then we told him that were we a crime club and that the gnarl was actually and animal. He wanted to join the club but we said there was no room."

"That's the lamest cover-up I've ever heard." Buffy teased.

"I know." Sami admitted. "He's bound to find out anyway."

"Yeah, it happens. My whole graduating class found out." Buffy replied.

"So," Sami started as she hopped onto the teacher's desk to sit, "when did you tell you're mom?"

"It just kind of came up about two years after I was called." Buffy answered. "Why?"

"Well, I think I should tell her but Giles doesn't feel the same way." Sami explained and hoped that her silent question would be caught by Buffy.

"I think you should." Buffy advised. "It was a slight pain because she didn't understand but she wanted to so she would tag along when I patrolled sometimes but otherwise I didn't have to try and sneak in and out of the house. Plus it wasn't as weird when I was at the scene of some freak accidents and things like that." Sami nodded and made a mental note to tell her mom when she got back. "But when you tell her," Buffy continued, "make sure you have the time to explain everything to her. That was my mistake. I told my mom in the middle of an apocalypse so I couldn't sit and explain, I had to run out to save the world."

"Was it bad, with your mom?" Sami asked.

"Well, she tried to stop me from leaving the house to go stop the apocalypse but I had to go. She told me that if I left not to come back so I ended up running away." Buffy told the girl hoping that she'd learn from her mistakes. "Anyway, tell me all about Ana and Matt." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So where's Sami? I thought we could chat before she goes." Hermione asked Dawn who was rummaging through her suitcase obviously looking for something.

"She's training with Buffy." Dawn answered. "Aha!" She exclaimed pulling a camera out of her bag. "I want some pictures before I leave. I got a few from the Ball."

Hermione eyed the camera, she hated taking pictures. "We should wait for Sami then."

"Yea," Dawn agreed. "And Ana."

"Is she with Lupin again?" Hermione asked as she sat on her bed and stared at Dawn.

"Yeah, she's been with him a lot lately but I guess I can understand. She's got a lot to sort through." Dawn said and she sat down also. Then she looked around. "I keep forgetting that there aren't clocks around, do you know what time it is? I'm hungry."

"It's noon, do you want to go down to lunch?" Hermione offered. She was actually hungry as well.

"Sure." Dawn answered and the pair made their way through the halls. They had just reached the doors to the Great Hall when the Entrance Hall was filled with laughter. Dawn turned around and saw the other two girls coming down the stairs; they were both laughing as something Sami had said.

"They ran away?!" Buffy said. Her eyes were watering from laughing so hard. "And they're supposedly your big bad?"

"Yeah." Sami said. She had to admit that she'd been extremely worried about nothing. If these vampires couldn't even stand to fight her, then she really shouldn't worry. She felt foolish for being so worried. "But I still wanna know what they're up to."

"That's smart, just in case." Buffy replied and looked to the doors. "Hi Dawnie." She exclaimed.

"Hi Buffy, had a good work out?" Dawn asked as they all walked into the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled and nodded toward Sami, "she's just a little ball of energy." 

"Is it green energy cause then we'd have something in common." Dawn joked. Both Sami and Buffy laughed but Hermione didn't and neither did Ron, Harry, or Matt who had just walked into the conversation. Hermione gave Dawn a funny look. "Don't ask, I'll explain later. They all took a seat and started eating.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The others made they're way back to the common room once more and were probably already there. Sami, however, got left behind as she stopped in a bathroom. She was trying her hardest to remember where she was going but since the staircases moved as well as everything else that could be used to guide her, she was rather lost.

She heard the distant sounds of feet coming down the corridor. Then suddenly there was a whirl of black hair as a dog ran by. It stopped and came back to Sami. Her mouth broke into a smile as the dog sat down right in front of her and stared.

"Well," she said in a very baby talk tone of voice, "aren't you the cutest little thing." She reached down and pet the black dog. "What's your name?" Sami searched for a collar but did not find one. The dog took off at a run. "Wait!" She called and run after it. He turned right, then left, then left again, then right and up some stairs. Sami stopped keeping track. The black dog run into a door. Sami ran in after it. She looked around the room. There was the man who claimed to be Ana's dad and there was Ana. She didn't see a dog but she did see a third man with shaggy black hair and skin so pale she swore he was a vampire, except the sunlight was hitting him through the window and he wasn't burning.

"Sorry to interrupt but did you just see a black dog run in here?" Sami asked very confused. She didn't see another way out and she didn't see the dog run back out. The man, Remus, glared over at the pale man. Sami looked at him too. He smiled in guilt.

"What? I had to stretch my legs!" He said. Sami looked at him with confusion then back to Remus and then over to Ana. She laughed slightly.

"He's a dog man." She joked and got reproving glares from both Remus and the pale man. "Sami," Ana said more seriously, "this is Mr. Remus Lupin, my dad. And he," Ana pointed to the pale man, "is my dad's friend Sirius Black. Mr. Black escaped from prison and is now living in exile." Remus was about to add to the story but Sami cut him off.

"And _why_ was Mr. Black in prison _per say_?" Sami asked and stared at Black. She didn't trust him.

"Well, see everyone thought he killed thirteen people but he's innocent." Ana said quickly. Sami nodded but didn't take her eyes off the man. 

"Oh, well, that's, um, _nice._" Sami narrowed her eyes. She continued to look at Black but spoke to Ana. "I'd better get going, Dawn wants pictures. You should come too, if you're finished here, because we don't have much time left to take pictures."

"Alright, I'm coming, but we need to talk Sami." Ana said. She crossed the room and went out the door. Sami backed out still glaring at Black.

"What do we need to talk about?" Sami asked.

"Well, Remus is my dad." Ana started. "And he wants me to go and live with him."

"What!?" Sami yelled in shock. She stopped dead in the hall and looked at Ana. "You….you can't! Hellmouth!" Sami struggled to get out.

"Well, I'd go back with you and check with you're mom and then I'd get my stuff and go an live with him." Ana said carefully. "This is so great, he's so nice, and I can learn magic."

"HELLMOUTH!" Sami said forcefully.

"You've got Dawn and Matt and Giles to help you. You don't need me."

"I need you, you're my sister." Sami said finally finding her words.

"No I'm not." Ana said quietly. Sami almost didn't catch these words.

"You sure as hell are." Sami exclaimed. "You've lived with us forever."

"But I'm not your blood relative, Remus is." Ana explained.

"I don't care about blood relations." Sami said.

"I just need to do this, for me. I have to see what happens." Ana said. "I've never had a father."

"Neither have I and I'm perfectly fine." Sami pointed out.

"I just need to do this." Ana replied. "If it doesn't work out then I'll come back but I have to know." Ana said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sami and Ana walked silently into the common room. Everyone was gathered together. Dawn hopped up and exclaimed, "PICTURES!" They spent the rest of the day taking pictures in various locations. And finally came the time to leave but no one was ready. After everything was packed and everyone gathered in the room they'd came in, it was time for good-byes. Sami was sad to leave, she felt cheated out of this experience. When Remus had approached her to say goodbye she turned her back toward him and pretended to be saying goodbye to Spike. He didn't try again. Finally it was time to go back.

When they did get back it was very late and Sami didn't want to wake her mom. Instead she called home and left a message that she and Ana had gotten back safely and that they'd be there tomorrow. They were sleeping at Giles.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I need some reviews people!


	23. Message on the Wall

A/n: The end is near! I hate to tell you that but it is! I'm sure that's okay since there aren't many people reading this anyway! Only a few more chapters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I can't believe you're really going to leave Sunnydale!" Matt exclaimed as they turned onto his street. He adjusted his bag and looked at Ana for a response.

"I have to see what it would be like. I can't live my life wondering what if, you know." Ana replied. They looked expectantly at Sami but she'd turned a deaf ear to their conversation. She'd heard what Ana wanted to do and why but she couldn't help being angry about it.

Ana continued despite the silence from her friend. "I just hope Mrs. Jones doesn't mind. I really appreciate everything she's done for me." Sami stopped dead in her tracks, she rounded on Ana letting her anger surface.

"Mrs. Jones?" Sami repeated. "Since when was it _Mrs. Jones_?"

"Well," Ana muttered while looking at her hands, "I just….I…" She couldn't find the words she wanted to say. She didn't know herself why she had said Mrs. Jones.

"Just, never mind." Sami retorted. They turned onto Matt's driveway and walked up to the front door. Sami gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and Ana bide him goodbye.

"Sami." Ana said meekly as they headed in the direction of their home. "I'm so.."

"Let's just get home and talk to mom." Sami interrupted and looked away. She blinked hard to stop the tears welling inside her. The two girls walked in silence. Sami was trying to plan their conversation with her mother inside her head. There was a lot they needed to talk about. They walked up the front steps and stopped at the door. Sami raised her fist and slammed it on the door which creaked open, unlocked.

Sami's anger was replaced with suspicion. She exchanged a look with Ana and silently decided Sami would go first. She glanced in the dining room and it was clear. She motioned for the others to come in. They checked the living room but it was cheerfully empty. The lights on the Christmas tree winked pleasantly at them. The baubles cast little dancing reflections on the wall.

Sami stopped when she got to the kitchen doorway. Her world dissolved from beneath her. Ana ran forward and knelt down. She felt her wrist but looked up at the slayer.

Sami's vision wasn't in focus. She didn't hear Ana say those two dreadful words. She didn't hear her cry. She didn't feel the hug that was offered to her. The ground fell from beneath her and the walls flew away. 

Hours later she found herself back at Giles's house but she couldn't remember getting there. She was on his coach wrapped in a blanket and drinking hot tea. Matt was saying something to her but an odd ringing filled her ears. 

__

Why am I not crying? Sami thought. _That's what people do when things like this happen._ She rationalized. _They break down in tears._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ana almost ran into Sami when she stopped. 

"What's wrong?" Ana asked. Sami didn't answer, she just stared into the kitchen. Ana rose onto her toes to see over her friend's shoulders. The vision of the kitchen was horrible. Ana cried aloud and ran forward. The white floor and walls were covered in red. Ana knelt down beside Mrs. Jones and felt her wrist. There was no pulse and she wasn't breathing. She turned to face Sami.

"She's dead." Ana muttered and looked away. She ran to her friend and wrapped her in a big hug. Sami felt like a board, she didn't move or do anything. Tears leaked from Ana's eyes and she went to the phone. She called Giles and told him. She turned back around and saw that on the wall there was a message written in blood.

__

You're next Slayer! 

Gills came and he took the two back to his house. He called the police and got rid of the message on the wall. If the cops had seen it, there would have been weird questions to answer. Matt came back to comfort Sami who hadn't spoken at all. She hadn't reacted to anything. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Giles," Matt looked up. "Why won't she answer me?" 

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She's in shock. She'll come out of it eventually." Everyone stared at her. It was like looking at an empty shell. She was sitting upright and her eyes were wide open. They knew she was still alive because her chest heaved up and down with every sharp intake of breath but otherwise there was no life in her. There was a collective shiver that everyone felt.

"I was…" Ana muttered looked down at her hands. "There was so much…" She looked up and appeared surprised that the words where coming from her mouth.

"It'll be alright." Giles said comfortingly. There was silence that followed while everyone took a drink of tea or else looked around.

"No, it won't be." Said a cracked voice. Everyone looked around and were surprised to find the speaker of the voice. "It won't be alright." Sami said. "She won't be back. I have no where to go. It'll never be alright. I shouldn't have gone."

"Sami, there was no way you could have known." Giles replied.

"If I hadn't have gone away, I could have protected her. Or if I'd told her." Sami said. She still wasn't looking at anyone. She couldn't look at them. She didn't think she could take their sympathetic looks.

"If you'd told her, she wouldn't have been able to fight them." Matt said. They'd been informed that it had been vampires. Of course, the police say that it was a brutal stabbing but they all knew better.

"Maybe if I'd have told her, she wouldn't have let them in." Sami replied. Her eyes narrowing on the spot on the wall. Her voice was still cracked sounding. There was more silence. Nobody wanted to argue at a time like this. Sami suddenly looked around at Giles.

"Will she….do you think they?" She asked hoping that he knew what she was thinking. He gave her a confused look so she forced herself to say it completely. "Do you think she's turned?"

Giles looked down at his cup of tea. "It's a possibility." Sami's heart sank, if possible, lower than it had been. Not only had she lost her but she might have to slayer her as well. There was so more tense silence in the room. Snow fell lightly outside the window and the light from the sun was beginning to fade.

"I have know where to go." Sami whispered. Although she's said it softly, everyone heard her. 

"You could come with me." Ana replied. "I'm sure Remus would take you in."

"I don't want to live with him." Sami retorted. She knew it was harsh and that Ana was just trying to help but something inside of her hated this man for taking Ana. 

"You could live with Giles." Dawn offered. She knew that he wouldn't mind. She also thought it would be fun to have another girl around.

"Yes, yes, of course." Giles muttered and smiled softly at his slayer. Sami didn't want to turn down the offer because it was the best one yet but she also didn't want to say yes. A part of her just wanted to be alone. She averted her eyes and nodded softly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next few days were a blur. There was so much that needed to be done. They had to clean out the house and arrange the funeral. Giles did most of the arranging and the paperwork. It was up to Ana and Sami to clean the house. Soon Ana had left to live with her father and Sami was staying with Dawn and Giles. Their house was up for sale and things were slightly back to normal. The vampires that had killed Sami's mom were still at large and everyone had come to the conclusion that it had been the two that had run away from Sami. They had not turned Mrs. Jones into a vampire thankfully so Sami was spared that pain. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/n: I know it's short and I'm sorry but I can't think of what else to write. It's probably really bad but I'm sorry!


	24. End of the Story

A/n: Guys, this is it, the end. I'm done with this, I'm seriously finished. I'm kinda sick of this story so there's the end.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I was Ana was still here, she would have loved this." Matt commented as he and Sami walked down the hall of the concert center. She'd driven with Matt and gotten there really early. It was the Dream Street concert she'd been so eager to go to. Some how it didn't seem as exciting since she was dating one of the members. 

"Yeah," Sami replied, "but she's happy as least. I promised her I'd take lots of pictures and get autographs for her." Sami had forgiven Ana for leaving. She realized that she would have gone if it had been her dad. 

"She's met them though." Matt said and laughed. It was still a little strange to think of Matt and Frankie the same way she had thought of them when they were just some guys in a band. She'd be a obsessed fan when they were just some guys from New York in a band. Now, they were real people that she hung out with all the time. It was gonna be strange to ask for their autographs.

"Dawn, are you coming?" Sami asked looking back. It had taken her an hour to pick out her outfit and then another hour to actually get ready. She was excited to see Jesse again. 

"Yeah, I'm coming! You two walk way too fast!" She whined as she tried her best to run in the heeled boots she was wearing. 

"Hang on a second." Sami said as she bent down and picked up a ring from the floor. It looked like it was someone's class ring with a green gem inside it. It couldn't have been a class ring though because there weren't any markings on it. "Is this yours?" Sami asked her two friends. They both shook their heads. 

"Just leave it, someone'll be looking for it." Dawn said but Sami didn't listen. There was something about the ring. She pocketed it instead. Nobody said anything about it. They continued on their way. As they walked, Matt intertwined his hand with Sami's. She smiled at him. She could have never gotten though the past month without him.

"Are we almost there yet?" Dawn asked anixously. She fluttered around looking into every open door. 

"Yeah, just a few more doors and we're there." Matt replied. He'd been there before for practice. He was right, they walked down past about five more doors when Matt stopped and opened the door. He let go of Sami's hand. There could be fans inside and they would mob Sami if they found out they were together. Not that Sami couldn't handle herself, she was a Slayer after all. It would just be better if a large group of fans didn't all get beat up by Matt's girlfriend. 

"Hey guys!" Matt said as he came into the room. Frankie got up and clapped hands with Matt. 

"Matt, finally you're here." Frankie said. He then turned and hugged both Sami and Dawn. "Have you heard from Ana at all?" He asked. He'd been really sad when she'd left.

"Yeah, she says her dad is really nice. She misses you though." Sami said and smiled. 

"Really?" Frankie asked. Sami nodded. "Could you give me her address so I can write to her?"

"Um…" Sami thought quickly. Ana didn't have an address that she knew of, they'd always written by owl. "Why don't you write a letter and I'll just put it in the envelop with mine." Sami suggested. Frankie nodded. Dawn was staring at Jesse and smiling as wide as her face would let her. I laughed nudged Matt.

"Oh, Jesse, you remember Dawn right?" Matt said to Jesse. He smiled at Dawn and nodded. "Hi!" He said. Soon everyone was talking and laughing. Matt and Sami were sitting close on the couch with Greg on Sami's other side. No fans had shown up yet. The door swung open with such force it bounced off the wall. Two men who looked vaguely familiar burst into the room in an angry fit. All five boys drew in a frightened breath. Sami however sat forward trying to figure out why they looked so familiar.

"Where is it?" The first one yelled. "Where….oh hello. Are you fans?" He asked spotting the two girls.

"Louie, this is my girlfriend Sami and my friend Dawn." Matt introduced. "Guys, these are our managers Brian and Louie." A light in Sami's head clicked on and she stood up.

"What are you looking for?" She asked in a falsely nice voice. A hint of recognition dawned on his face and Sami just smiled back. She had a stake in her pocket, she'd gotten into the habit of carrying one everywhere.

"A ring with a green stone on it. I need it." He said.

"What do you need it for?" Sami asked. She knew she didn't look all that great to the other band members, even to Matt and Dawn, but she didn't care.

"Well, it's a surprise." He said narrowing his eyes. Sami nodded and pulled the ring out of her pocket and handed it to him. 

"I found it on the floor in the hall." She explained and sat back down. Louie, the leader, nodded to the other, Brian. Brian left to get something. When he returned, he locked the door behind him. Louie looked down at his watch.

"We'd better do this soon so they're awake for the show tonight." Louie announced to Brian. Sami backed away from them and reached into her hidden pocket for her stake but slipped it up her sleeve unnoticed.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked. 

"We have a surprise for you all. Don't worry, it'll be over soon." Both men quickly changed their faces. They became the horrible monsters that they are. All four of the members of Dream Street screamed.

"What are you?" Frankie yelled.

"We're vampires, like you will be shortly." Brian said. Sami however was ready. She attacked and staked Louie through the heart. He just laughed and pulled the stake out. He threw it to the side. 

"That won't kill us silly girl." He crackled. Matt took a running leap and knocked Brian down. 

"Dawn," Sami called, "Do you know of anything that would make a vampire not killable?" She asked as she ducked a punch from Louie and performed a roundhouse kick that knocked him on the ground.

"There was this one time, Spike found this ring. The Gem of Amara. It makes them unkillable. We sent it to Angel and he smashed it though." Dawn as she attempted to pull Brian away from Matt. 

"Right, look for rings, and pull them off." Sami yelled. Dawn jumped on Brian's back and Matt grabbed his left arm. There was nothing there. He then grabbed the right arm and there it was, a red stone. He ripped it off Brian's hand. Brian punched him as hard as possible and Matt fell to the floor. He didn't get up. The other boys were huddled in the corner in fear. Dawn picked up the rolling stake and forced it into the heart of Brian. Jesse's, Frankie's, Greg's, and Chris's eyes widened as their manager dissolved into dust.

"A little help over here!" Sami grunted as Louie held her up by the throat. Dawn could make him budge. 

"Your mother was the most delicious thing I've ever drink." Louie smirked. "I can't wait to see what you'll taste like." Sami kicked her foot out and it hit just the right spot. She fell to the floor but recovered quickly as Louie fell to his knees in pain. She ripped the blue stoned ring from his finger and staked him. 

"That's for my mother." She yelled at him right before he turned to dust. Matt rose from his spot on the ground, wincing in pain. Sami went to help him up and then turned, still supporting Matt, to the rest of the boys.

"Um…" She said. What do say? She thought. "Sorry I had to kill your managers." 


End file.
